


Real Life isn't a Dream

by Severina (Fain_Snape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts AU, Bottom Severus Snape, Dependent Severus Snape on Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of plot, M/M, Magical Bond, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnant Severus Snape, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape bonded to Harry Potter, Some Sex, Top Harry Potter, Weak Severus Snape During Pregnancy, first draft not edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fain_Snape/pseuds/Severina
Summary: Severus Snape is a Natural Legilimens and now that the war is over he can finally begin to live his life. Severus makes the changes that he's always wanted to see to Hogwarts as it's Headmaster, but one change he hadn't expected was Harry Potter.





	1. Where Do I Even Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J.K.Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J.K.Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.
> 
> **Note:** I don't have a beta... and this is above 10,000 words so It'll take a while to re-read. This is the first un-edited draft, likely I'll revise it at some later date. I just felt like sharing it before I got too far into chapter three....
> 
> **Warnings:** This work deals with mature themes. Same sex couples, marriages and magical babies born by males. If you don't like that stuff then don't read. This work will contention brief mention/implied/referenced child abuse as well as past Self Harming tendencies. This work will contain magic bonds and unequal relationships. I've tried to list all the warnings I can think of. But beyond my typical there will be some violence and sex. There isn't really anything I can think of that isn't already tagged.

Severus Snape found himself sitting behind the large wooden desk in the Headmaster's office. One full year after the destruction of Voldemort, the end of he war, the Battle of Hogwarts. He had nearly died here. It was still a thought that both shocked and terrified him. He had been willing to die for the war. For absolution. For those he loved, for he did indeed love, he just didn't say it out loud. He loved Lucius like a brother, Narcissa like a sister, Lily had been his sister in all but blood. Draco, his GodChild, he loved him as if he were his own son. He could go on. Naming those he'd loved, those he'd been fighting for. The list was long, but mostly they were his Slytherin's. Who was he kidding, as Minerva had often told him. He had loved all the children in the school and been willing to die for them. For their future. Because he'd had no one, he'd been there for them. Behind the close door of his office those of his students who had known violence, abuse, loss and found themselves alone, they had come to him. He'd always known the signs, always tried to help. Severus ran his hand over the changed plans he'd filed with the ministry three months ago. He'd already had approval from the Board of Governors. He ran his long potion stained fingers over the seal of the Ministry approving his changes. Allocating funds from the war relief effort to his plans. It felt good to help finally. To make a difference. 

 

Severus could still remember waking up in the Hospital Wing wondering where he was and what was going on. He was disoriented and rather lost. He had been in a coma for three months. Most of the trials were done. His initial trial had been completed without his presence. Once he had woken he'd been informed of three key facts. One, he'd been kept at Hogwarts because St. Mungo's was full with casualties of the war. Those the Ministry didn't treat in their infirmary. Second, he'd survived due to the Trio. They had located one of his anti-venoms that he'd designed for Nagini's venom to neutralize it's potent affect. Hermione it turns out had taken to learning healing spells while on the run that year. Harry had studied in-depthly the various affects of Dark Magic and knew that part of the problem with Nagini's venom was the taint of Dark Magic and he had an antidote that Hermione had brewed for their use. Between the two of them they had stabilized Severus, which had shocked him. Even before Harry had seen his memories, they had tried to safe his life and succeeded. Ron, being the strongest of the trio had carried him back to the school during the reprieve given by the Dark Lord so he could be tended with the other wounded. Third, he had been cleared of all charges and exonerated, therefore he could, when he was healed of course, return to claim his post as Headmaster. That had shocked him, but between the documents that Albus had filed at the Ministry with Kingsley as well as the pensieved memories he'd given Harry Severus had been deemed to be fighting for the light. 

 

When Kingsley had visited him two weeks later he had been informed that he would be attending an informal interview to finalize the process, but that he would be receiving the Order of Merlin First Class along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom's for his role in the war. He had been shocked to say the least, but he had been quite bluntly informed that he would receive the medal no mater his thoughts on the mater. He had done more for the war then anyone else, risked more, and without his efforts they would never have succeeded. He still didn't quite understand, until he'd seen the memories he'd given Harry. He had not realized he's shown Harry everything he'd done in the war for him. Not just the memories Harry needed to know, but everything.

 

When he'd first met Harry after the Battle he had been terrified. His secret had been aired to so many, including Harry and his friends he didn't really know what to say. It turned out he didn't have to say anything as Harry had hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear 'I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Thank you Severus.' And then he'd just left after that. Walked away to mingle in the rest of the crowd at the Ministry. This had been after his informal hearing in Kingsley's office which had included Harry Potter and Reliana Merket, the new Head of the Auror office. The Ministry had made some big announcement and then had a bit of a gathering in the atrium. Severus hadn't stayed more then was mandatory. 

 

A week after the announcement he'd been standing before the Board of Governors, swearing his oath as Headmaster once more. Now here he was Hogwarts has been rebuilt and updated, curriculums have been modified and updated, and he was working on further reforms for the school. Severus didn't quite know what to make of things. He really didn't know how his life could be like this now. Free from everything he'd been forced to live. Free to be who he really was. Allowed to finally live his life. That terrified Severus who'd lived by someone else's rules his whole life. 

 

"Severus?" Minerva's voice called his name with a hint of worry and Severus opened his eyes. He had not realized he'd closed them, nor that she was even here. Thank Merlin they were not yet still at war or he'd be dead, he thought wryly. 

 

"Yes Minerva?" Severus asked, raising one eyebrow at her. He was still his typical snippy self, but he'd mellowed a lot. 

 

"This day still worries you doesn't it?" Minerva asked sliding into one of the large comfortable armchairs in front of his desk. Leaning back casually as Severus busied his hands with the tea that had appeared on his desk. 

 

"Don't we all?" Severus inquired. Sighing. Of course this day worried him. There were still some Death Eaters at large. The war had ended one year ago today and they would be holding a memorial and grand opening ceremony on the front lawn of Hogwarts. Not only would it mean he'd have to lower some of his strongest wards that he'd been pouring energy into for the last months in order to make this possible, but he had no way of knowing if any of the guests were Death Eaters come to make a last stand, or some sick twisted revenge scheme. He hated the paranoia and uncertainty that still resonated in his bones. 

 

"Not all of us see danger in empty shadows Severus," Minerva said gently. Severus sighed, yes to be fair he'd become quite twitchy after waking. Jumping at every unexpected movement, reacting violently to being touched. Hyper aware. It had taken well over two months for him to calm down and realize he was safe. Now he was almost as twitchy as when he'd first regained his strength. Minerva continued when he didn't comment, "Severus when was the last time you slept?"

 

"Minerva as much as I appreciate your concern, I have always been an Insomniac that is not about to change now," Severus replied maybe a little too harshly.

 

"I know that Severus, but I can also see that you've been sleeping even less then normal for you," Minerva said gently. Knowing that he was not used to being cared about, but that she and the other female members of staff were determined to show him that they did care. Something that his role had not permitted anyone to be able to do before. Now however, now they could slowly draw him out.

 

"You are correct Minerva," Severus said sighing after a long moment of silence. "I may have been exonerated and cleared of all charges, but some will still try to hex me today. What if someone else gets hurt because they are standing close to me? Min, I've had to do so many things I regret to keep up appearances, I don't want to see anymore destruction. Especially not over what I've done. I've hurt so many people Min. Do they really have it wrong about me? All those who think I should be locked up in Azkaban. Are they really all that wrong? What I've done, even as a spy, it was still a crime. It still tainted me, made me a horrible person."

 

"No Severus," Minerva said rising and walking around the desk to draw the taller man up into her arms. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes. She knew how deep the hurt ran from his past. "You are not a horrible person or tainted. You. Are. Not!" She emphasized when he was about to protest. "You did what you had to. Tell me Severus did you want to become a Death Eater?"

 

"No, of course not Min," Severus said, his voice thick with unnamed emotion.

 

"Why did you join?" Minerva asked him. 

 

"Albus needed a spy, I was in the perfect position to be that spy. A poor abused and bullied half-blood who had no protection and no reason to trust the so-called light wizards," Severus answered sneering bitterly at the last sentence. 

 

"Don't you see Severus," Minerva began softly. "You did what was needed. You willingly went to that madman because we needed someone inside. Tell me Severus, what would they have done to you if they had thought or suspected that you were not a real Death Eater?"

 

"Tortured me in the worst way imaginable, broken my mind for the secrets I held, and killed me excruciatingly slowly as an example," Severus responded ignoring the first part her statement.

 

"Exactly Severus, you did what you needed to. Not only to preserve your life, but also to keep yourself in the know. You worked hard to get into the inner circle so that you had as much information as possible for the Order. Was there anything you could have done differently?" Minerva asked him gently.

 

"No," Severus replied softly. There really hadn't been. He had hated every moment of it, the torture, the deaths, the loss of his humanity. All of it. Had been done out of necessity, but it didn't sit right with him. He still felt as though he were just as horrible a monster as the other Death Eaters. Even though he'd only do what was mandatory and no more. 

 

"If the other's can't see what you sacrificed for us Severus, that's on them. There are many who will stand with you today Severus and none of us are going to just walk away because there's a risk we'll be hexed for being by your side. It's over now. Like I told you when you asked me to take up the Deputy Head position again: I'll only except if you agree to let me in. You agreed Severus and you don't get to back out. You don't have to do this alone anymore," Minerva told him firmly. She finally released him to look into his face. For the first time in as long as she could remember she could see the myriad of emotions on his face. For a few moments they stood looking at each other, remembering what the war had cost. Wondering if the cost had been worth it. Coming to the same old conclusion that it had. Minerva watched as Severus's face became blank once more. 

 

"Enough maudlin for one morning, let's finish tea before we go and open the gates for early arrivals," Severus said in his typical soft drawl. Minerva smiled and returned to her seat. Taking the perfectly warm tea and sipping it. The remainder of their tea was wonderful. They talked about the reforms to the school that Severus had managed to get done. The new courses. Five in total were mandatory, with a series of added electives. First year introduction to Muggle Society, First year introduction to Wizarding Society. Both mandatory for all first years. Wizard Studies had been added as an elective for third years up. First year English, First year Mathematics, and First year introduction to wizard education. All three of those were mandatory classes for First years. He had had to cut down some of the first year curriculum to manage it, but it would prove safer for the students. Introduction to Healing, Introduction to Curse Breaking and Introduction to Dragon Training where three new electives for sixth year students to take if they achieved the required OWLs. There were many many others. As well as more third year options such as Politics and Languages, that could be chosen along with the main courses. He'd made drastic modifications to the existing courses, most of which was requested by the instructors themselves. Potion would have no practical until second year. The first year would be all theory with examples being shown by the instructor rather then having the students attempt to make the potions. They would be watching and helping the instructor to make them. Thus illuminating the risk that was inherent with first year labs. Basics were to be covered in the first semester since they had a lot more courses in their first semester the students wouldn't have as many hours per each class. 

 

He'd also managed to get the Board of Governors to agree that all students were to have a mandatory start of term exam during the first month of their stay at Hogwarts. The decision of that testing was to be done by the Head of Houses, submitted to him for approval and scheduling. He had also managed to approve a central housing for the summer for those students who requested to stay or couldn't be returned home due to various reasons. He hoped to avoid the same pitfalls that had led to Tom's continual return to a muggle orphanage during the middle of a war. The constant return of Harry to an abusive home and his own return to his abusive father year after year. This new system would allow the students to remain at school either for further advanced studies for fourth year and up. For first years through to third years that remained they would have adaptive studies they could choose four summer classes to take, but they would have most of their summer free to enjoy the pre-approved summer activities. He had a lot of backing from pure blood families as it was a way to bridge the issue of muggleborn students. 

 

The ministry had agreed that an Auror and an interviewer from the Department of Wizard Children would interview each family of first year students, and all cases of suspected abuse, while the child was at Hogwarts to insure they caught as many of the children from unsafe homes as possible. Severus was proud of what he'd achieved. He knew it wasn't perfect, but Hogwarts would rise in prestige again. Or he would die trying. 

 

"I will go an change Minerva, I will meet you in the Entrance Hall in twenty minutes," Severus said rising as he'd finished his tea. The dishes and tray vanished from his desk. He lifted the papers with the ministry seal and handed them to Minerva. "When you've finished the schedule let me know how many instructors I will require. I've already had eight applications from former students who fought during the battle, some of them might qualify to teach or more basic courses, freeing our more senior staff, and those with Masteries whom I will need to hire, from having to teach the basic course-load. Allowing them time to take on apprentices if they desire and to do their own research in their fields."

 

"You've really managed quite a lot Severus, even the extracurricular activities you have gotten a budget for has Rolanda nearly drooling with anticipation when I informed her. Especially since you want these activities to promote inter-house relationship and not the typical rivalry. You really are going to leave quite the legacy as Headmaster Severus," Minerva answered him and laughed as she saw him blushing. She left the office before he could respond laughing to herself. The sound of her laughter carried up to him until the gargoyle closed. 

 

"Meddling women," Severus groused and left his office walking up towards the his room. He didn't catch the exchange from the portraits. 

 

"I always told you, you should listen to that boy Albus," Phineas snidely informed the dozing picture of Albus. WHo's twinkling blue eyes opened.

 

"I always did Phineas," Albus told him smiling mischievously, "why do you think I forced him into becoming my successor instead of Minerva when we new a Death Eater would run the school?"

 

"You figured they'd keep him there after the war?" Phineas inquired.

 

"I knew they would give him a chance, when the truth came out," Albus replied, for once in his life being bluntly honest. 

 

"You would have been good in Slytherin with that slyness Albus," Phineas chortled to himself as silence filled the office once more.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Severus descended the stairs towards the Entrance Hall dressed in a mixture of green and black. His dress shirt was a light green silk, nearly white. His black waistcoat was cut so that it accented his physique. Showing even through the voluminous dark green dress robes that he cute a tall, lithe and muscular figure. His black dress trousers where typically what he always wore. The change of course, was the deep green accented in silver dress robes that were open at the front, but flowed around him, giving him the 'bat' look he tended to enjoy. The fine silver embroidery on his waistcoat was also new and a little more rich then he typically enjoyed displaying. Even though he know held his title as Lord Prince, being the last heir to the line. 

 

"My my, I never thought I'd see you wearing anything besides black Severus, how very apropos," Sinistra said with a dark enchanting smile. He gave her a smirk. If only she knew he was gay. She was always trying to catch his eye it was rather interesting. 

 

"A new wardrobe seemed to be in order, considering the majority of my rooms had been destroyed by the war. I didn't feel the need to spend exorbitant amounts of gallons to restore my clothing, when I was more interested in salvaging my extensive personal library," Severus drawled. He had allowed Narcissa to shop with him for clothing, which had both trilled and shocked the witch. Severus had nearly laughed. He'd certainly smirked.

 

"Oddly enough it suits you Severus," Filius squeaked from where he was just coming down from the upper floors. 

 

"Thank you," Severus replied politely. Something else that had shocked many, his use of manners. Honestly it's as if they believed he had none. Well he certainly wasn't nice, but he wasn't a cruel man. His Slytherin had known that. For all his sarcastic attitude he was actually decent beneath the masks. 

 

"Minerva if you'll accompany me, I require your assistance to lower the outer wards," Severus stated after the group gathered in the Entrance Hall began to mingle. Those who'd survived and remained at Hogwarts were milling about and talking excitedly. 

 

"Of course," Minerva said. Excusing herself from a conversation with Poppy and Sinistra to come over. The two of them walked out of the Entrance Hall side by side down the familiar if recently redone path to the main gate. Severus looked out at the large cabin where Hagrid's home had been rebuilt and smirked. Hagrid's girlfriend was sitting with him on the porch of the much larger cabin. It would be a nice place to raise children one day. Unlike the small cabin that had previously sat in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, this one had four large rooms inside. 

 

"It's new dawn," Severus said softly. Confusing Minerva at first, until she looked at him and where he was looking. She knew what he meant then. It was a dawn of changes. 

 

"Not just here either. Kingsley is working on many new reforms to old laws. The whole of the Wizarding world is changing Severus. It's a good time to live in," Minerva said smiling brightly at the snarky man. They continued on in silence. 

 

"Lay your hand on the post where the rune is carved," Severus instructed. It was the first time he would be adding a second to the ward's controls. He knew it was necessary for the wards to be lowered over the gate, but to still hold. They would need to both be activating the wards and sealing them in the pilar rather then in a complete dome. Minerva did as he instructed and the pulse of magic zinged up his arm causing him to draw in a breath to steady himself. His hand felt like a million sparks of electricity was pulsing beneath it. He closed his eyes and visualized the rune chanting softly in Latin to activate it. Minerva gasped as she felt the same pulsing vibration of magic as Severus did. He waited until he could feel her through the ward's magic before he spoke again. "I need you to draw back the ward until you can seal it in the pilar. I will be doing the same. Be ready to draw back if the ward begins to fail. So I can take over and re-establish the stability."

 

"You've never done this before have you?" Minerva asked.

 

"No. I designed the ward myself and have been building the layers to it for the last months. The theory is sound, but I've never tested the parting of the ward to allow those not keyed to be granted access to Hogwarts," Severus responded as he poured in more magic to strengthen the ward as he'd taken to doing every week before slowly beginning to draw back the warding until he could safely tie it into the rune and terminate the ward at the pilar. He held it open until he felt Minerva pull back and was certain the ward was stable. He fed it more magic and tied it off. He drew back and realized he was shaking from the tole the magic had taken. 

 

"Dear Merlin, Severus are you alright?" Minerva asked. Her voice both awed and shaking. 

 

"I am fine," Severus stated turning to face her as he drew in several steadying breath's not certain why she sounded so concerned. 

 

"Just how powerful a wizard are you?" Minerva inquired. Severus raised a brow.

 

"You felt my magic in the ward?" Severus asked intrigued. 

 

"More then that. I felt you building it up with more magical energy then I thought possible. I've never felt magic like that except during the war when Harry was..." She trailed off. Looking older then her age. Severus reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

 

"I'm not sure Min, I've only had access to all my magic recently. Poppy told me that when I was healed the three blocks that had been placed on my magic had disappeared. One she'd always been certain I'd done myself when I was a child, but it was too dangerous to remove it when we found it at sixteen. The other two were placed on me during the war. One from Tom the other from Albus," Severus told her. "I didn't know you'd feel the feed into the ward through the magic. I've been feeding it every week since it's completion. I won't allow harm to come to Hogwarts Minerva. There is already a strong base of magic from the founders to build from. Above that is a base left from all Headmasters. This site holds so much magic already that it is almost child's play to build wards."

 

"Incredible. Severus, even Albus couldn't have built that ward. You do realize that?" Minerva said awe struck.

 

"If he'd tried I'm sure he'd have found a way," Severus said dismissively.

 

"Merlin! Severus, you've built a ward that not only keeps anyone out that isn't keyed to be allowed entrance. But you've built a ward that senses intent in the use of magic. That's incredible and shouldn't be possible!" Minerva told the infuriating man. 

 

"Well evidently it is possible, simply very challenging," Severus responded turning away from the conversation feeling embarrassed at the heaping of praise. He wasn't comfortable with being praised, never having had that when he was young. He waved his hand towards the gate and the lock clicked. The gate opened just enough that people could walk through. He waved his hand once more and a shimmering blue haze covered the area where the gate was. 

 

"What did you do?" Minerva inquired as she fell into step with Severus as they returned back towards where the memorial sat on the bank of the lake next to the castle. 

 

"A weak screening ward. It'll trigger an alarm and leave a trace on any artifact that contains spells of a destructive nature," Severus informed her. "It's a much weaker version of my intent ward. Only it's not able to fully detect intent, only the capacity for destruction or harm."

 

"You never seise to amaze me," Minerva told him.

 

"Be that as it may, I will need you to select Gryffindor's new Head of House by the end of the month, I have the warnings for the House Dormitories done," Severus informed her before walking over to where the Minister of Magic was just making his way over to the memorial. "Minister Kingsley it's good to see you again."

 

"Headmaster Severus, I can see you've been busy. Your wards are quite interesting, mind if I have an unspeakable analyze them?" Kingsley replied clasping Severus's hand in his own.

 

"Be my guest, but do warn them that they will not like the consequences should they attempt any magical intrusion." Severus drawled. "I will provide you with my research notes and equations, formulas and procedure once you've selected the unspeakable who will be performing the analysis."

 

Kingsley laughed lightly before speaking, "knowing your penchant for theatrics Severus I wouldn't be surprised if they were left squibs for trying to magically breach the wards."

 

"You are not far off, stunned and magically drained, but the ward will not kill them or render them squibs," Severus smirked. "You never known what dunderheaded trouble the children will get up too and seeing as the ward covers the school in a full sphere that includes preventing the children from being able to sneak out through the various tunnels out of Hogwarts."

 

"You never do anything half way do you?" Kingsley stated.

 

"No, that would just be a complete waste of my time," Severus stated bluntly. Not that Kingsley's question was actually anything other then rhetorical. 

 

"You ready for this? Or do I need to warn my staff that you're liable to hex them?" Kingsley inquired.

 

"Depends, they going to antagonize me and act like idiotic dunderheads?" Severus inquired. Seriously considering hewing some of Kingsley's staff.

 

"Not likely. The Wizengamot is here, a contingent of Aurors, Department Heads, all those who were present at the battle and their families were invited. As well as my undersecretary Percy Weasley and his wife," Kingsley told him. "There will be reporters."

 

"I won't hex anyone unless they pose a threat. Then all bets are off. I will defend myself, and I will protect those I care about," Severus said bluntly.

 

"That's why you'll have an Auror with you Severus. I believe you will not object to Auror Tonks?" Kingsley inquired with a smirk. 

 

"Isn't she here with her husband and son?" Severus inquired. 

 

"Exactly, she can guard you and since she's attending as a civilian it won't appear as though I have an Auror detail on you," Kingsley said grinning at Severus as he waived the Lupin family over.

 

"Severus it's good to see you again!" Tonks cried as she ran up to them threw her arms around Severus and hugged him to the discomfort of the older man. Who looked to Remus for help getting his wife off him. Remus smiled and holding a three year old Teddy who cried out. "Uncle Sev!!!" Repeated while holding his chubby arms out. Tonks released him as her son's screams got louder. 

 

"How's my little nephew doing?" Severus asked in a soft voice as he plucked Teddy from Remus's arms. Teddy clung to him. And squealed in delight at being held. 

 

"Miss you," Teddy said in a tear filled voice. 

 

"I know you do little guy, but I have work to do and you will be starting school soon. You'll be so busy you won't have time to miss me," Severus said as he rocked the child in his arms unconsciously. His hand rubbing gentle circles on the little boys back, calming him down almost instantly. 

 

"I still can't believe how good you are with him," Tonks said grinning madly. Remus smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

 

"You should have seen him with Draco dear niece," Narcissa's voice reached them before the woman herself arrived in their line of sight with her husband, son and daughter-in-law a step behind her. 

 

"He was kind of like a second dad," Draco said with pride as he came up, shook hands with everyone and gave Teddy a gentle kiss. "We're you serious about wanting me to take on the Head of Slytherin position?"

 

"Yes Draco," Severus replied to his question. "I do hope you've also considered the offer for apprenticeship."

 

"Oh that I was more then willing to accept. Are you sure I'd be old enough to be Head of Slytherin?" Draco inquired, his tone laced with worry.

 

"Yes. I was nineteen when I became Head of Slytherin Draco. You have nothing to worry about. You will be the same age I was when I first started, you already have the support of the older students from their time with you in school. You were their prefects and you were Head Boy in Seventh year. So don't Fred Draco, you will be fine," Severus informed him. 

 

"I have giant shoes to fill Uncle Sev, you've no idea the legacy you leave behind in Slytherin," Draco told him. Frowning slightly.

 

"Then I leave that legacy in no better hands then yours Dragon," Severus said slipping into addressing Draco by his nickname. Draco smiled and hugged Severus trying not to squish Teddy who was playing with the chain that rested around Severus's neck. 

 

"Why you gots a neck lace Uncle Sev?" Teddy asked breaking up the conversation.

 

"It's a charmed chain little wolf," Severus responded. Reaching his free hand up to lightly pull the chain from his neck. It came away to coil in his open palm. Looking more like a metal snake then a chain. Teddy reached out to touch it. No sooner had he laid his fingers to the metal it wound around his hand and he gasped. The other end wound around Severus's wrist and the chain became solid. Teddy tried to pull back, but the chain held his hand captive. "See, it can bind anything it touches," Severus explained as he lightly touched the chain applying a small amount of pressure and it fell away from Teddy's hand before coiling in his palm again. "I can also throw it at a target," Severus said and looked up to meet Draco's gaze. Draco gave a nod and stood still as Severus threw the chain in his direction. It spun around Draco and coiled until it had trapped his legs together and his arms to his side. Lucius reached out to steady Draco so he wouldn't fall backwards. Severus advanced and lightly touched the chain. Which came away from Draco and coiled back in his hand. He lifted it to his neck and it slid back around forming the seamless necklace. "It's also an emergency portkey."

 

"Wow, can I have one?" Teddy asked. Causing them all to chuckle.

 

"Daddy has one baby," Tonks said and Remus pulled back the neck of his dress robes exposing the chain that sat hidden beneath.

 

"Wow. I want one," Teddy declared.

 

"When you are older, little wolf," Severus told him kissing the top of his shockingly blue hair. "When you are older."

 

"Severus, we need to get seated," Molly said coming up to the group. "We've saved you a seat with us, there should be room for you all to join us," Molly added turning to Narcissa, Draco, Astoria and Lucius. 

 

"I've to sit with the Wizengamot members, but if my family wishes they may join you," Lucius stated politely.

 

"I think we shall accept their offer Lucius, I know that Draco wishes to be with Severus today," Narcissa said gently. She could see Draco edging closer to Severus as she spoke. He wouldn't leave Severus's side. Not today. Molly nodded and began leading the group down. A sharp cry resonated a moment before the ground around them exploded. Severus turned covering Teddy with his body and felt the stinging pain of something sliding into his back. He didn't react. Casting wordlessly and wandlessly he set up protective charms to prevent Teddy from being injured. Shielding Astoria with his movement as the young woman was not a warrior. Astoria screamed and fell to the ground covering her head as spells began flying around her. Severus lowered himself and held out his arm towards her. Becoming her come towards him. He needed to get her and Teddy out of the line of fire before he could begin to give hell to whomever was attacking while innocents were in the crossfire. Astoria shakily pushed herself up and towards Severus. Knowing she'd be safe with him. Draco was trying to shield and attack at the same time. She reached Severus and felt a screaming crying baby being pushed into her arms. Her body pressed against Severus's side as he angled her towards the shelter of the memorial. Rising to his feet and pulling her with him. His wand flew to his hand now that it was free to do so. He sent a few hexes in the direction the attack was coming from and heard a scream of pan feeling satisfied he pushed Astoria next to the memorial and took a stance before her, shielding them both with his body. Draco, Narcissa, Remus and Lucius formed up around him. He briefly wondered where Molly and Tonks were when he saw Molly heading towards her brood who where coming to help. Tonks was going around the other side with the Aurors in that section to secure the attackers from the flanks. 

 

Done playing games Severus's narrowed his gaze on the two figures who were attacking. He recognized them. Oh hell no. He would not allow Death Eaters to cause havoc today. His magic flared and he stepped forward casting spell after spell at the three attackers. 

 

The Auror's had just moved into position when the three fell screaming to the ground. The Auror's secured them for transport to Azkaban. Severus lowered his wand glaring around at the group gathered in the reception area for the memorial ceremony. 

 

"Anyone else wants to attack me?" Severus demanded icily. "Now's the time to step forward. The next imbecile to attack me when there are innocents in the line of fire will not be so lucky as those three."

 

"The next person who raises a wand will be sent to Azkaban to cool off," Kingsley said before anyone could answer Severus's challenge. He walked over to the group. Narcissa and Draco were checking onAstoria  while Remus held his crying son trying to reassure the little three year old that everything was ok. Lucius was still standing in a ready to fight stance. "Are you alright?" He asked them.

 

"Teddy's fine," Remus said gently, "he just got a little scare. Severus can you take him a moment, just to reassure him you are ok?" Remus asked turning pleading amber eyes to the man. Severus nodded and gently pulled Teddy into his arms. Shushing the child with a soft lullaby his mother used to sing to him. It had always worked on Draco. He was aware that everyone was watching as he bled from various wounds standing there swaying calmly back and forth murmuring the soft words of a lullaby and calming the three year old. 

 

"I'm o-okay," Astoria managed softly from where she leaned in Draco's warm embrace. 

 

"Severus took the brunt of the attack," Molly spoke up as no one else was. She stepped towards him, intent to lead him to a chair where he could sit. As soon as she touched him, she felt him tense beneath her hand, but he did not fight her as she led him towards where her family waited. No one spoke as they watched. Not just how Severus was holding Remus's son, but how the Weasley Matriarch was treating him, as if he were one of her own. Hermione came up just as Severus was sliding down into a chair. 

 

"You want me to take a look at your wounds Severus?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

 

"There is a particularly deep one on my back. The other's are bruises and scratches, I can deal with them later," Severus informed her. Hermione was a healer after all. She would be coming to assist in the Hospital Wing as well as teach. He'd already approved her application. She could finish her practical's with Poppy and get her full certification. 

 

"Lean forward," Hermione told him. Severus did, though he couldn't lean far with Teddy clinging to him quietly playing with his chain. Hermione's hands pulled the material away from the cut exposing it as she cast a series of spells on it before mending the fabric. Severus felt the wound heal and nodded when Hermione was finished, silently thanking her. The group settled around him. He was surprised when he found himself being placed in the centre of their group. Next to him was Fleur holding a two year old girl who soon became interested in playing with Teddy. Harry sat next to him, Severus looked over at the concern on the young man's face. He felt that same deep ache he had felt when he'd been in the shrieking shack dying and gazing into those green eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry Severus, they killed the two Auror's at the gate and made a beeline straight for you before anyone even knew they were there. Kingsley was going to tell you later tonight that threats had been made against you," Harry said gently.

 

"I should have been paying more attention, foolishly I allowed myself to be distracted," Severus said waving away Harry's apology. 

 

"You shouldn't have to be on guard here. Severus we've all been trying to make it so you could live as normal a life as possible," Harry said with wild passion in his eyes.

 

"Harry, listen to me. My life will never be normal. If my past alone doesn't see to that, then my enemies will. There are those on both sides who want me dead. I had foolishly assumed that I would not be attacked while Teddy and Astoria were there. I should have known better, how often did the Death Eaters attack innocent. I will not make the same mistake twice," Severus said placing his hand over Harry's to offer what comfort he could.

 

"You shouldn't have to!" Harry hissed. "None of us should." He added his voice almost too low for anyone to hear. Severus heard him. Realization dawned on him as he squeezed the hand beneath his.

 

"Harry why don't you come teach at Hogwarts, I know it's not exactly what you wanted to do, but maybe a break from the Auror Corp will do you some good." Severus said gently.

 

"I know, I just thought it was what Sirius would have wanted, what dad would have wanted. For me to be an Auror, but I'm so tired of the war, the things I see, I just can't deal with all the violence anymore. I'm sorry it's just been getting to me." Harry said and found himself leaning against Severus as tears began to fall. Severus's strong arm tightened around Harry and he left the grief out in silent tears. He felt a small hand smack his head and laughed through his tears as Teddy tried to give him some comfort. 

 

"I'm ok Teddybear," Harry said drawing the toddler into a hug. He leaned up, intent to draw away from Severus in embarrassment, but the strong arm around him just held him there. Not allowing him to move away. 

 

"Harry, it's time you choose what you want to be doing. Not what your Dogfather and Father wanted you to do. It's clearly not the right choice for you. Kingsley is going to understand Harry. I'm pretty sure he already knows that you are not happy as an Auror. If I can see it so clearly, surely those closer to you can see it even more," Severus said gently. Lifting Victoire from Fleur's hands as the toddler tried to crawl out of her arms and onto him to reach Teddy. Settling the squirming toddler on his lap where she could play with Teddy. He levitated some of the toys that Fleur had brought with her. 

 

"Thank you Severus," Fleur said genuinely relieved at getting a break from the squirming two year old. It was hard enough and it was clear she was well along in her second pregnancy. Her French accent was still very thick, but her words were much easier to understand now.

 

"Not a problem," Severus replied to Fleur as the toddlers reached up to grab at the toys giggling and laughing. Victoire bounced on his leg.

 

"You know I'm still stunned watching you with them," Harry said not bothering to reply to Severus's earlier words, but comfortably leaning into the older males side with a wicked smirk on his face. This paternal side of Severus was one of the many things Harry found attractive. It was strange to Harry, when he'd finally admitted to himself he was gay, to discover that he had feelings for the older man. They had almost twenty years difference, yet in Wizarding years that didn't really matter. Harry was far too mature for younger man, even those his own age made him frown and grumble. He needed someone older. Hermione kept telling him to just try and see where things went with Severus, but Harry had hesitated. Now somehow Severus himself was initiating the step forward. Though to anyone who didn't know Severus, the casual contact could be seen as just friendly. To Harry and no doubt the others witnessing it who knew him it was evident that it was Severus's invitation to something more with Harry.

 

"I don't see why it would, I have always liked small children, it is teenagers I do not enjoy," Severus stated with a wry smirk. 

 

"You two should pay attention, the ceremony started already," Molly chastised them from in front turning around to give Harry and Severus a glare. Severus gave her a smirk, but he did focus his gaze to the front where Kingsley was talking. 

 

"... Gathered on the grounds where this war finally ended. To those brave man and women who gave their lives in this war. To the innocent lives that were lost as casualties of war. We dedicate this memorial to them to be a constant reminder, just like the ones at the Ministry of Magic, eternally to stand and be seen by countless generations. So that the true cost of this war is never forgotten. For all those families affected by the war the Ministry offers a variety of assistance programs. I encourage each of you to contact the Ministry at your earliest convenience." Kingsley was saying. Severus knew he'd missed most of Kingsley's speech, but he honestly didn't care. He had heard enough of the Ministries speeches on the war to last him a lifetime. Kingsley continued. "Though each and every one of us sacrificed a great deal for this war. Many of us loss loved ones, or paid a hefty price for the freedom that the Wizarding world enjoys today. There are a few amongst us who's outstanding courage and effort made the end of this war possible. Neville Longbottom's. Without your efforts to organize and operate within Hogwarts we would not have been able to respond to the threat that will forever be known as the Battle of Hogwarts in the way that we did. In order to recognize your efforts please come forwards and accept the Order of Merlin, First Class."

 

Neville went up and as the applause silenced he stood facing the Minister shaking his hand before returning to his seat, the medal hanging from his neck. Kingsley continued.

 

"Miss Hermione Granger-Weasley and Mister Ronald Weasley, without your courage, dedication and friendship. Without both of you Harry Potter wouldn't have managed to succeed. In order to recognize your efforts in the war please come forwards and accept the Order of Merlin, First Class," Kingsley continued. Hermione and Ron went up hand in hand. They had asked to be recognized together. As they received their medals the applause rose in volume. Once they had returned to his seat Kingsley continued. 

 

"We wouldn't be were we are today if it wasn't for Mister Harry Potter. Harry, who as an infant had an unfair burden placed on his shoulders, rose up and became the hero we all acclaimed him to be. In order to recognize your outstanding service to the Wizarding world please come forward and accept the Order of Merlin, First Class." Kingsley stated. His words were almost drowned out by the thundering shouts and applause. Severus shifted Victoire and took Teddy from Harry so he could go up and receive his medal. Harry gave a faint smile, but Severus could see the pain shadowed in his eyes as he walked up to Kingsley shook hands and received the medal. Once Harry took his seat once more he took Teddy from Severus and shifted the toddler over as Kingsley spoke.

 

"There is however, one more wizard whom the world owe it's thanks and who deserves our recognition. From sixteen years of age he risked his life to bring us inside information on the enemy. He played the most crucial role in this war. If it had not been for his efforts there wouldn't be any success today. Headmaster Severus Snape please come forwards to receive the Wizarding world's thanks and the Order of Merlin, First class," Kingsley said. Severus was still shocked as the crowd applauded and cheered as he felt Victoire taken from his arms and stood forcing his face to neutral. He walked up to the make shift dais. He was still shaken when he held out his hand to take Kingsley's and felt the weight of the medal settle over his chest. He had known he'd be receiving the medal, but he had expected to be hexed at worse, ridiculed at best. He had never expected the support that was shown. As he turned to head back down he noticed only a few hostile glances. Most of the onlookers smiled or offered nods of their heads as his eyes swept over them. He made his way back to his chair and was glad for the anonymity being in the centre of such a large group afforded him as he let Teddy crawl onto his lap. The toddlers were getting tired. Victoire was already falling asleep in Harry's arm and Teddy curled up against him wiggling to get comfortable. Severus gently rubbed soothing circles on the boys back and smiled warmly as he watched the little metamorphomagy fall asleep. 

 

"I would like to announce that the reconstruction, restructuring and updating of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been completed and the school will reopen come September 1st! I invite you all to stay and enjoy the celebration festivities." Kingsley said and waved over to the three tents that contained large buffet style tables and a myriad of open tables for guests to sit. The Weird Sisters started up a number and the crowd soon rose and headed towards the food and/or the large dance floor. Severus leaned back in his seat enjoying the solace of ordinary life that being with the small toddler offered amongst the chaos. 

 

"Would you like me to make you a place Severus?" Remus offered as he came up to them. Fleur was already gone having left Victoire with Harry. Bill was making his way over. Molly and most of the others were walking down. Harry was still sitting beside him, but his friends had left his side and gone down themselves. 

 

"No thank you Remus, I'll head down in a bit. Tell Tonks to eat something Teddy is fine with us. I think a moment of quiet will be nice," Severus said. There was a darkness to his eyes that Remus caught and the softer undertone to his voice was enough for Remus to know that Severus was dealing with some of his demons. Remus gently squeezed his shoulder and left the two of them alone. Bill came up and relieved Harry of Victoire so he could go and change her. 

 

"Are you alright Severus?" Harry inquired. 

 

"I will be," Severus replied. The truth was sitting here with the weight of the medal around his neck made him think of all the horrors he'd witnessed and participated in. He did not feel like he deserved to be wearing such an honour. All the times he'd wanted to be recognized for his part in the war. For someone to realize what he risked every day. He had not thought he would feel this way. It burned deep inside of him at the realization that some of these people and others not here were experiencing the loss that they were, because of him. Because had not been able to shield their child, their family member. Some he'd been able to give a quick end to. Other's he'd saved. Those he couldn't save, couldn't help, they ate at him. 

 

The soft hand that gently whipped away the tear from his cheek made him realize he was crying. He hadn't even known he could still cry let alone that he was. His black obsidian gaze locked to Harry's vibrant green eyes. The soft pad of Harry's finger brushed over his scarred cheek. 

 

"Come on, lets go somewhere private, I believe we've stayed as long as necessary," Harry stated rising. He picked up Teddy from Severus walked over to Lucius who had been making his way over, no doubt sensing something wrong with Severus. Severus could see them exchange a few words, but honestly he didn't care. He gazed out at the lake wondering at Harry's words. Until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the soft smile on Harry's face. A gently push and he rose. 

 

"My chambers are this way," Severus stated. Not even sure why he said it. Somehow it felt right. He Harry entwine their fingers together as they walked back towards Hogwarts. Unaware of all those who watched them leave. Severus wasn't really aware of the walk towards his room. His mind was still spinning with thoughts of the war and all that he had done. Harry's hand the only thing that kept him grounded. They arrived at the Gargoyle and it moved without the password. No doubt Hogwarts realized that Severus wasn't really present and that moving would be safest for the guardian. After all the headmaster could be quite cranky. 

 

They walked up the spiral staircase and through his office. Right up to his chambers. Harry pulled him through to the bathroom. He set about setting up a warm bath in the huge tub. It was so big it could double as a pool in Harry's opinion. Perfect. Slowly shedding his outer robe so he stood in a dress shirt and trousers before the potion master he watched as Severus slowly undid the three buttons at his throat before shrugging out of his robes letting them drop to the ground. Harry smirked as Severus's deft fingers made short work of the buttons on his waistcoat before it too joined the pile of clothing at his feet. Harry undid his shirt and pulled it off hesitating slightly. He could feel Severus's eyes on him, but he didn't want to meet the man's gaze. The scars on his back, sides and chest both from the war and from his uncle's care were visible to Severus's gaze. Severus gently reached out and traced some of the scars on his shoulders with gentle fingers until Harry looked up and met his eyes. Severus leaned forwards and kissed the man before him passionately. His tongue flicking across Harry's lips inviting Harry to part his lips to deepen the kiss. Harry responded by grabbing onto Severus's shoulders as his lips parted to give Severus access. Severus's tongue gently teased Harry's as he pulled the slightly shorter male into a tight embrace. Feeling Harry against him. The warmth from his body radiating through his silk shirt. Harry's hands clawed at the back of his shirt as Severus deepened the kiss further. Severus wrapped his arms around hair, winding one long fingered hand into the strands of Harry's hair while the other slowly ran over the planes of his back. 

 

"You are beautiful Harry, even your scars are beautiful," Severus whispered into his ear after breaking the kiss. Leaving a breathless Harry moaning as his tongue flicked across Harry's earlobe. Circling the spot right at the base. Harry moaned. Severus drew back and unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall. Exposing his own scars. Harry traced each one with light kisses. His hands skimming over the planes of Severus's back as Severus gently played with the strands of Harry's hair letting the younger male kiss his chest. Enjoying the sensation of the light touches and soft wetness of his mouth. As Harry licked and sucked on each of his nipples Severus moaned softly at the feel the gentle caress sent through his body. Harry pulled back and unbuttoned his trousers removing them slowly in a teasing way, freeing his erection. 

 

Severus watched with hungry eyes as Harry stood naked before him. Slowly he undid his own trousers and pulled them off glad to be free of the restrictive material. Harry stepped in for a fierce passionate kiss that left them both breathless and wanting several minutes later before dancing out of reach and stepping into the warm bath sliding beneath the surface until he came out wet. His wild black hair even more wild now that it was wet. Severus followed Harry into the tub and slid down soaking himself. Enjoying the feel of the water over his body. The strands of his greasy hair clinging together as they became soaking wet. He slid closer to Harry so his fingers could explore the other's body. Gently stroking and caressing Harry. Slipping Harry to sit in his lap. His hands running over the other's hips as he settled against the tub leaning back. His head cushioned against the edge and his legs stretched out. Harry comfortably nestled against him. Two glasses of wine appeared at their elbow and they kissed intermittently while savouring the drink and each other's gentle stroking embrace. 

 

For at least an hour they sat and drank, kissing each other. Stroking and cuddling. Enjoying the feeling of being held and wanted. Both man seeking the comfort the other offered. Chasing away the daemons that haunted them, slowly building a passion that wouldn't be sated till morning. Harry drew away first to grab the soap and smirk at Severus. He rose from the water and teased the other man by slowly lathering a washing sponge before bathing himself in slow sensual circles, just out of Severus's reach. Severus moaned as he stroked himself watching Harry's hands work over that lithe body of his. Harry was a complete tease Severus was certain. 

 

When Harry was finished he dunked himself to rinse off the soap and swam up to Severus letting the man draw him into his arms and kiss him. A hot needy passionate kiss that had Harry moaning in painful pleasure. 

 

Harry broke the kiss first drawing Severus up with him as he sat on the edge of the tub. "I want to wash you," Harry whispered into the other's ear as he slowly lathered shampoo into his hands and began to thread his soapy fingers through the long strand of Severus's raven black hair. Massaging his scalp with wicked ease. It was the most relaxing thing Severus had ever felt. He melted to Harry's ministrations and let his eyes close leaning back against the man behind him. Harry's fingers scrapped over his head and it was heavenly. If Severus had been in his animagus form he'd have been purring by now. Severus was so relaxed he barely reacted when Harry dunked him under the water to rinse the soap out of his hair. A soft giggle met his ears as he was pulled out of the water.

 

"Who knew you were so submissive," Harry giggled.

 

"With a lover I've always wanted someone stronger then me," Severus whispered almost too softly to hear. "Someone whom I can lower my defences around. Someone who won't be put off by my strength. I've always had to be strong Harry, I've never been allowed to just lower my barriers and be me. You have no idea how hard it is to be a natural Legilimens and to never be allowed to lower my shields and completely give myself to a lover. To always remain distant and shielded around those around me, least I accidentally see too deep."

 

"I like it Severus, I've never had control. I've never been able to make decisions. I've always wanted to have a lover who would allow me to explore, experiment and lead. I want you to let go Severus. I want you to relax your shields and to submit completely. I find that so damn hot. I want to feel you. All of you. I want you in my mind while I'm buried deep inside you," Harry whispered passionately in his ear. Kissing Severus's ear before he began to message in conditioner into the long silken strands. Surprised that the soap had stripped all the grease from the long hair. Harry had not thought that would be possible. 

 

When Harry had finished washing Severus's hair without another word spoken, they had both understood that they were compatible with each other. Something neither thought likely. Severus rose to let Harry wash him as Harry had wanted. The slow methodical fingers sliding over his skin, brushing in the wake of the sponge that scrubbed away the dirt from the day and lightly skimmed the wounds left from the attack left trails of blazing fire under the surface of Severus's skin making him squirm with desire and built up lust. As Harry washed more intimate parts of him Severus leaned back against the tub for purchase and to keep his knees from giving out at the ecstasy that raced in his veins. He panted for breath as Harry's fingers skimmed over the skin of his cock. Running down over his balls and making him moan at the electrifying sensation. 

 

Fire raced through his blood as he drew Harry in for a kiss before sinking them both beneath the water to rinse off and take advantage of Harry's distraction. Severus deepened the kiss until they were both breathless and yearning for more. As Harry's hand closed firmly over his cock Severus pushed him back lightly. 

 

"Wait," Severus panted. Moaning as Harry's hand skimmed over his sensitive head as it withdrew. "Please. Wait. You need to understand."

 

His words were panted and he didn't want to continue without Harry fully understanding what he was asking for when he asked Severus to let go. To fully surrender. Harry needed to understand that Severus couldn't do that. Not yet. He'd be doomed if he did. Harry leaving tomorrow would completely shatter him if they went ahead and had sex the way Harry wanted. Oh he had no objections to continuing, but he wanted Harry to understand the magnitude of the step he wanted to take.

 

"Please Harry. You don't understand what you are asking of me," Severus whispered as Harry tried to reclaim his mouth. Harry growled in irritation as he drew back. His eyes met the worried gaze of his lover and he paused. Blinking.

 

"Severus what's wrong?" He asked concerned he'd somehow overstepped his bounds with the other man.

 

"Nothing, everything. Harry please can we talk a little first," Severus said gently. Panic lacing his words. His body shook from both pent up lust and fear. Harry caught it and smiled gently. Taking his hand.

 

"Come on, we'll take a glass of wine and enjoy the fire in the living room," Harry said rising and stepping out taking Severus with him. Grabbing two thick towels tossing one at Severus before wrapping himself in the other and grabbing a third. He retook Severus's hand when the other man was wrapped in a towel and led him out of the bathroom to the living room where a warm fire was already in the hearth and two glasses of wine sat on the low table. Harry set down the towel by the fireplace and lay down lightly tugging Severus down with him until they were both laying on the ground. Harry had his head pillowed on one arm as Severus's head rested against his chest and his other hand ran through the silken strands of wet hair. A gentle smile tugging at his lips as he watched the confusion growing on Severus's face.

 

"I'm listening Sev," Harry said gently. 

 

"I'm a natural Legilimens, you know this, but do you really understand what that is?" Severus asked.

 

"Not really. I know the basics of Legilimency from you, and what Hermione got me reading when we were on the run. It's how I learned a bit of Occlumency after the disaster of our sessions ended, and you were right I wasn't really trying. I kind of wanted to see what Voldemort was up to, I guess I never really realized I was doing more harm then good until Sirius died and then I really began to realize what I'd thrown away. I regret that," Harry said softly.

 

"What's done is done Harry, you cannot turn back time to fix it. You can only work towards the future. Do what you can to make up for the mistakes of the past by being better in the future." Severus told him gently. "Black died by his own stupidity, it wasn't your fault Harry. But that is neither here nor there. A natural Legilimens can do more then a regular Legilimens can. It is easier for us to breach an Occluded mind, then it is for someone who doesn't have natural talent in the skill. However, that is not the matter at hand either. I only say that to reassure you that it would have taken years of study for you to learn to keep me out. If you ever could. You are not a natural Legilimens Harry, a strong and naturally talented wizard oh yes, but you are no mind wizard Harry. For now though what is important is that if I do not remain distant from you by constantly shielding my mind, if I let myself go like you wish me to, when I loose control our minds will merge. It is why it is unwise for a natural Legilimens to have sex without being married. It's why I've always chosen my partners with great care. I've never gotten emotionally invested in a relationship. If I did, then I run the risk of binding to my partner where they would have the choice to walk away or stay. I would not."

 

"You feel for me?" Harry whispered. He'd known that he had feelings for Severus, but the man was so hard to read Harry wasn't sure if Severus had feelings for him.

 

"Yes. I made a vow to your mother that so long as Tom was alive I would do all in my power to protect you, even give my own life. That is a very binding oath Harry. It tied us. Linked us. That link still lingers even if the compulsion of the vow is gone now. I watched you grow into your power. I have felt the strength of your magic call mine when I was dying a year ago tonight. I was with you in those woods. I know you felt it too, when you mastered Death. When I joined you in the woods Harry, I knew then that I had feelings for you. I don't know what those feelings were at the time, but now, now I do. I think I've known that if we ever became more then friends I wouldn't be able to hold back. If we do this you will have me, all of me, my undying bounded love until the day I die or you do. Only death will split me from you after this. If you leave, you will shatter me. I don't think I can face that Harry. Please, I..." Severus trailed off swallowing. He looked away, knowing he'd said too much.

 

"Do you believe in soul-mates Severus?" Harry asked softly. Severus looked at him confused, raising one eyebrow. "It sounds like you do. What you describe, it's what I've always wanted. When I was young I used to dream about what real families were like. That they were in love so deeply that even death couldn't split them apart. That unconditional undying love really existed. I used to dream that my mom and dad shared that and that's why they died like they did." Harry reached out and gently touched Severus's cheek. His fingers lightly running over his cheeks. Pushing the wet hair away. "If you bind to me Severus I promise you I will always be by your side. I will give you all of me. I ask only that you are faithful to me. All I want is a family Severus, that's all I've ever wanted. So if you want me, if you are willing to be mine alone then I will be yours."

 

"Harry, I wouldn't be able to cheat on you. I wouldn't even be able to look at another as I do you. I'd be unable to so much as think of the concept. It is one of the truest bonds possible in the Wizarding world. I would ask Narcissa what it means to be bonded on that level. She is a natural Legilimens and bonded to Lucius in that way. She can tell you that no matter what Lucius does she could never leave him, never hurt him, never even think ill of him. Irrevocably she is his. If he desired to he could make her nothing more then a slave to his will. That is what I would give you Harry. If you desired it, if you pulled on the link, I would be nothing more then a slave bound to your will." Severus said trying to explain. To eliminate the worries and concerns of the male holding him.

 

"I don't want you to be a slave Severus," Harry said gently.

 

"I know, and I won't be. You would have to want that for it to happen. I will always be a stubborn sarcastic man, but when it comes to us I would be submissive. It is both the gift and the curse of mind magic Harry. When we merge like that, you will feel my pleasure and I yours. When we merge the magic will enhance our experience, to make it so much more powerful. It is not something I can describe as I have never experienced it, but if you are willing then I would have you be my first. I cannot choose for you, to have another life so irrevocably bound to your own and not promised is a very heavy burden to bear. It is why the old families who still hold the genes for this branch of magic always insure a betrothal match is made between two chosen young when they enter puberty, in case hormones happen to interfere with higher brain functions."

 

"How are betrothals different from engagements?" Harry inquired. 

 

"A betrothal is a contract between one family and another that states that if the two betrothal partners desire they can become engaged when they are seventeen, and if they should happen to decide to sleep together and a binding or pregnancy happen they agree that it is synonymous with an engagement and the two will be married by their eighteenth birthday," Severus explained as best he could.

 

"So since we are both heads of our bloodline and the only living relatives we can decide to agree to betrothal terms?" Harry asked.

 

"Of course, but we are both past the age of eighteen and therefore would already have broken the contract," Severus stated.

 

"Then let us make our own terms," Harry said pushing up so he was sitting and forcing Severus to sit up as well. Sliding over so he was sitting facing Severus Harry continued, "I as Lord of the Potter bloodline, hereby vow that if a bond or pregnancy should result of a carnal relationship with Severus Snape hereafter known as my betroth I will consider that to be synonymous with engagement and will honour the terms of engagement and marry Severus Snape, Lord Prince, before the end of the year. So mote it be." Magic swirled around Harry and spun around their joined hands. Severus drew a breath at the words feeling tears prickle in his eyes.

 

"I as Lord of the Prince bloodline, hereby vow that if a bond or pregnancy results from a carnal relationship with Harry Potter, hereafter known as my betroth, I will consider that to be synonymous with engagement and will honour the terms of engagement and marry Harry Potter, Lord Potter, before the end of the year. So mote it be." Severus's magic swirled around and spun to join with Harry's over their hands sealing the two sides of the vow. The magic burned into their flesh and sealed the oath. When the last of the white magical haze vanished Harry leaned forwards and drew Severus into a deep intoxicated kiss. 

 

Harry slowly crawled forwards until he was straddling Severus. The kiss they shared was hot and passionated. Harry's tongue slipping in and out of Severus's mouth their tongues twisting together in a warm embrace as they kissed deeply and passionately. Harry pushed Severus back until he fell back and lay beneath him. His hands trailing over Severus's body. Exploring and seeking. Severus returned the caresses moaning softly as Harry touched sensitive areas with his hands. 

 

Harry's kisses soon turned to nips and traveled down over the column of Severus's neck, licking and nippy as he went. His tongue flicking over the sensitive skin making Severus shiver and moan. Squirming beneath Harry's ministrations. Harry pulled back. With one final heated kiss before he rose looking down at Severus. Severus smirked knowing what that hooded gaze trailing over his body wanted. He pushed himself up and held out his hand taking Harry's hand in his and leading him back into his bedchamber. He lay down on his stomach as Harry climbed up behind him. Slowly trailing kisses down his spine. The roughness of Harry's tongue caused goosebumps to rise along his flesh. Trailing a path of desire and fire as a wandless spell created lubrication for them. Harry slowly drew his hand down Severus's back, caressing his butt cheeks with both hands. Kneading the flesh and delicately pulling them away to expose Severus's hole. One hand slowly trailed a finger along the edge of the tight opening. The other slipped around to run seeking fingers over the large expanse of Severus's hard cock. Wrapping around his shaft and slowly drawing downwards as his finger circled the opening pushing in and out ever so slowly. Just a little bit at a time. Severus leaned up until he was on his hands and knees beneath Harry's comfortable weight. Giving Harry more access to tease his erection. Playing with the slit at the head of his cock with each stroke. 

 

As one finger became two and their moans grew in frequency and intensity Severus could feel his shields beginning to drop. Usually he'd be fighting that, but today he let them, reassured by Harry's strong presence at his back. Harry's confident strokes and sure movements as he prepared Severus. Severus let his eyes close and simply let his senses take over. The change was nearly instant.

 

Harry could feel the change as Severus relaxed more and more, he'd prepared Severus and he was aching to slip inside. Harry could feel Severus was close to orgasm as his hand slid over the head of his cock becoming even more slick with pre-cum. He pulled back from where he'd been leaning on Severus to line himself up and slowly push himself in moaning loudly as he felt the warm tightness of Severus's ass around his cock. 

 

Severus moan as he felt Harry fill him. The feel of his lover slipping into him was enough to cause him to buck back against Harry pushing him even deeper. Harry moan into his ear as he fell back down over Severus's back. Finding a slow steady rhythm as he stroked Severus with his hand once again. Quickening their pace as he felt Severus respond beneath him. He felt a pressure start to build in his mind as it built inside him. Swirling magic flew from Severus in waves, crashing against Harry and stirring his own magic as they both built towards orgasm and bliss. Soft kisses to Severus's back felt like lightning shocks straight to their blood. Harry could feel everything that Severus felt as his presence became all encompassing. Their minds slipping into one. Severus could feel Harry and as the man's pleasure and orgasm grew closer it was enough to trigger Severus's thinly held control. He heard Harry moan out his name so softly and in such a passionate way that Severus came in a blinding wave of release. Moaning in gasps as his pleasure built inside Harry. His natural tightening around Harry as he screamed out in pleasure he felt Harry explode inside of him and he collapsed downwards taking Harry with him. Harry curled up around him. The experience of two people's orgasm in one mind was exquisite and mind shattering. That Harry could not only feel his own emotions but those of Severus as well. His memories washing and twinning with Severus's in a blind haze of pleasure and passion was beyond amazing. To feel the wash of power flowing between them and around them as their magic responded. It was exhilarating and when release came it left both man exhausted and spent. 


	2. Chaos Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this isn't edited. I apologize for that. It's a first draft. But seeing as the chapters are nearly 12,000 words consistently I am pretty much blurred out by the time I finish the chapter so I figure, if you want to read it then it will be a first draft and when I have time I'll edit it. Sorry again.

Severus woke slowly to an unusual warmth wrapped around his body. He came awake instantly at the strange feeling, until his senses caught up with his mind. The faint odour of sex permeated the room. The soft breathing of another individual invaded his hearing and the slight glow of lamps light in the living room along with the bedroom door being wide open were all clue Severus put together quickly. The memories of last night rose to his mind causing him to blush faintly. He might have made it seem like he'd had other partners, but the truth was Harry was his first. He knew Harry knew that now, just as he knew he had been Harry's first. He could still feel the strange presence in his mind that he knew if he pushed would belong to Harry. He rolled over in the loose circle of the other's arms and lightly brushed his lips to Harry's slightly opened mouth making the other male moan against his lips. Harry's eyes opened when Severus drew back slightly. 

"Morning," Harry mumbled sleepily. Severus smirked. He'd never been a morning person, but Harry brought out the best in him it seemed as he was enjoying this morning that was for sure. 

"We will have to record our bond officially to the Ministry this morning. No doubt they were already notified of both the contract we magically made and the fulfilment of one of it's clauses," Severus informed the man in his bed. Draping one long leg over his partner as he drew him closer for another hot kiss. Tasting the sweat lips of his lover. His bonded mate. Severus enjoyed the way Harry's hands tangled in his hair and the fierceness of his kiss. 

"I take it that means we need to get up?" Harry asked pressing further into Severus pushing up against him so that they were rubbing over each other as Harry moved his hips back and forth in an alluring pattern. Hopping to tease Severus.

"I do not believe it is quite eight o'clock yet, so we have a little time before Kingsley comes and finds us naked in bed together." Severus drawled grinning as Harry quickly cast a Tempus charm to check that they had half an hour. Harry cursed. 

"Damn it, tonight Severus or I'm going to curse you for doing this to me," Harry growled as he nipped Severus's lip roughly. 

"Of course," Severus drawled with a wicked smile. He pulled Harry in for another long kiss before they both rose and went to shower. Toying and playing with each other in the shower proved just as distracting as in bed, but with limited time they didn't have much choice in the matter. Their strokes were quick and in the passionate coil of hot kisses they drew each other into orgasm much faster then either would have licked. Neither used to the light and sensual touches of their partner. 

Washing was disrupted with more kisses and gentle caresses. Meaning that by the time Harry borrowed a white button down dress shirt, black trousers and a casual day robe from Severus it was eight o'clock and both new that they would have an irate Minister of Magic pacing the office bellow them. 

"Black suits you Harry," Severus whispered as he kissed Harry's ear. "So does green."

"It's a little big, and much more flowy then I'm used to, but it's a lot less embarrassing then showing up in the same dress robes as yesterday," Harry said with a wry smile. 

"Ummm, I take it you'll be needing some clothing then, we can go shopping later," Severus said. Severus broke away from Harry and started to walk out of the bedroom when he started to feel lightheaded and grabbed the doorframe to keep his balance. Merlin, what was going on? Severus wondered as he felt suddenly off. His magic seemed to be rising and undulating at odd levels. He felt unsettled and dizzy all of a sudden. Harry's warm hand closed over his shoulder steadying him as genuine concern lit the younger eyes.

"Severus what's wrong," Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Severus said simply as the feeling passed and he shook his head. "Whatever it is it seems to have passed. I believe I am just hungry, I did miss dinner last night, come let's go get this nonsense with the Minister finished so we can enjoy a quiet breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked concerned.

"Of course, I'm fine Harry," Severus said gently pressing his hand to Harry's. The light touch and the strong firm voice reassured Harry and he let the matter drop resolute to keep an eye on Severus this morning and if anything else seemed amiss he would take him to see Poppy. 

They made their way down towards his office where heated voices could be heard.

"... UP THERE THEN YOU BEST WAIT DOWN HERE!" Minerva's unmistakably angry voice resonated up through the stairwell.

"Will you settled down Minerva, I need to find out what happened and if they are both aware that they made an unbreakable vow last night," Kingsley reasoned to the passionate Gryffindor.

"It's fine Minerva, we are here now, so perhaps we should all take a seat and discuss what brings the Minister of Magic here this morning in a more civilized manner," Severus's voice cut across Minerva's next words. Minerva hissed out a breath and sat angrily in the chair in front of Severus's desk glaring. Kingsley walked over and sat down as Severus conjured another seat for Harry next to his own and took his seat. Harry sitting down happily next to him and taking his hand.

"Are you both aware that you took an unbreakable vow of betrothal to each other last night?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Harry replied first before Severus could. Severus merely nodded.

"Was this vow taken under duress," Kingsley asked.

"No," Harry replied quickly. 

"Absolutely not, it was initiated by Harry, I merely returned to sentiment," Severus responded.

"You recognize that this vow was made as the head of bloodlines, meaning that it is binding before Both the Wizengamot and Gringots," Kingsley informed them.

"We are," Severus responded and Harry nodded.

"You are both aware that since one of the clauses of the vow was met you have one year to complete the terms before death results?" Kingsley asked again. Clearly ticking off a mental checklist.

"We are," Severus responded.

"I guess that means we're engaged!" Harry said happily smiling at Severus.

"Indeed," Severus responded. Minerva gaped.

"What in Merlin HAPPENED last night?" Minerva asked none too kindly.

"I took your advice and got laid," Severus deadpanned to a now spluttering Minerva. Kingsley laughed darkly.

"Congratulation and I'll file the correct paperwork, be sure to let me know when the wedding will be I'd like to be in attendance," Kingsley told them rising. Severus rose to see Kingsley off when the world spun and he staggered. Clutching the desk for support. His eyes closed as the wave of dizziness rose again bringing with it an intense nausea. 

"Severus are you alright?" Kingsley inquired.

"Sev!" Harry cried out catching him as he started to fall. Severus threw up once before darkness took him under. Harry was slowly guiding the unconscious man to the floor when he heard the Floo flare to life and a moment later Poppy was stepping around him to have a better look at the man. Kingsley and Minerva were standing just out of her way looking very worried. 

Poppy waved her wand over Severus as Harry drew his hair away from his face. Minerva vanished the mess with a flick of her wand. Poppy read the runes and stats that flashed over Severus and began to grumble as she did another more complex diagnostic spell. 

"Are you completely suicidal!" Poppy growled darkly at Severus. "Of all the irresponsible things to do!" She began to rant getting more intense, but she didn't get a chance to continue as Kingsley spoke up.

"Poppy, kindly calm down, some of us still don't know what going on," Kingsley informed her.

"He's gone and gotten himself pregnant!" Poppy half shouted whirling on Kingsley. "Do you have any idea who the other father is?" She demanded darkly.

"That would be me, and we've only been together last night. How is it that he's affected now?!?" Harry asked half hysterical. 

"That Mister Potter is because Severus's magic is being drained since his body isn't healed enough or healthy enough to handle the magical pregnancy and therefore his magic is doing it. However, that magic is drawing away from healing him and that in turn woke the venom still in his system," Poppy explained darkly. "If Severus survives the shock to his system and manages to wake up within the next three days he'll be at a lot less risk throughout this pregnancy, however likely chances are he won't wake and will slowly die over the next three days."

"No, please no," Harry whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. His hand clung to Severus's as he leaned down so he was looking at the still white face of the man he'd just found. His vision blurring as tears fell and Harry cried softly. Minerva knelt down to gently hug Harry. 

"Should we move him into the Hospital Wing?" Minerva asked gently. "Poppy if there's anyone that can see him through this it's you. You've seen him through everything else Poppy, surely you can do this?"

"I know Min, but it's up to him now. He has to be willing to fight, if he's not, there's nothing I can do," Poppy said softly. "We'll move him to one of the isolation wards, so we can keep him comfortable and without stress as much as possible." Minerva drew Harry back and Poppy cast a few spells, in minutes she had Severus floating on a stretcher away through the fireplace as Minerva held back Harry from running after them. 

"Harry, where are you staying?" Minerva asked gently.

"Burrow," Harry whispered. "Please Minerva, please. I need to be with him." 

"Harry listen to me," Minerva said gently. "You are in no condition to be there right now. You need to let Poppy do what she can to stabilize him and get him comfortable. It's been a big shock hearing that your fiancé is in danger of dying and that he's carrying your child. Harry you've lost a lot in this war and I know it hasn't been easy. Now that the one thing you've always wanted is right there in front of you, you don't want to loose it. I understand that, but you need to take a moment to get yourself calmed down."

"I will go and finish the paperwork Minerva, please keep me posted, I would like to come visit when he is stable enough," Kingsley said gently. 

"Of course Kingsley," Minerva said gently. 

\-- -- -- --

Harry stepped through the Floo to the Burrow and looked around with a pale tired look to his face. Wide green eyes were filled with unshed tears and he just stood staring blankly. To find out he was going to be a father in one breath and then find out that the man he'd been in love with for since he started sixth year Potions, the Half-Blood Prince, none other then Severus Sanpe, his bonded fiancé was likely to die from it. It had crushed Harry on a level he hadn't known was possible. Just when he thought he'd get his dreams. His hearts deepest desire it's snatched from his grip. He put his head in his hand. 

He must have made a sound as the tears finally started because the next thing he knew he was being held tightly by Molly and Hermione was rubbing his back asking him what was wrong. Harry drew in a breath and looked at her. "I did it Hermione. I did what you said," Harry whispered. He drew in a ragged breath before she could even express a thought, "and I think I killed him."

"Harry that's... WHAT?" Hermione began and then gasped at his last words. 

"I don't know," Harry cried out in a broken desperate plea to understand. The Floo flared to life and a figure stepped out. Molly had just managed to get Harry seated with Hermione on the sofa where Harry was leaning against his friend crying softly as Molly made tea when Minerva came in. 

"Oh Minerva dear, did you want a cup of tea? I was just making one for Harry, poor dear's all in a tizzy," Molly said spotting Minerva.

"That would be lovely Molly. Do you think you could join us, there is something I would like to explain to you and Miss Granger-Weasley," Minerva stated. Seating herself in a large armchair folding her hands in her lap a look of resigned sadness covering her features. Her eyes were dull and etched with darkness and pain. "I hope you don't mind I've asked the Malfoys to come over later along with the Lupins. I believe since you are all closest to Severus you deserve to know what is going on. He will need all those he considers friend near him. Harry will also need as much support as you can provide, as his family."

"I don't mind at all Minerva, I'll just toss in a few extra potatoes and make a bit of a bigger salad and we'll move dinner over into the garden. I can expand the table easier out there. Though I'm concerned, what's going on?" Molly said passing out cups of her strong tea and settling down next to Harry. 

"How much do you know of natural Legilimens Miss Granger-Weasley," Minerva asked.

"Hermione please Professor MacGonagall," Hermione said. She took a deep breath and said, "I've read quite a lot about it. I know that when they choose someone to love that they will bond to that person the moment that they let their shields down during an act of intense stimulation."

"Very well Hermione, but you must call me Minerva dear," Minerva told her softly, "I am not your professor any longer and if what I've seen cross my desk last night you will soon be joining us on staff at Hogwarts that means we will be colleagues after all." Minerva paused at Hermione's slight blush. "You are correct and this happened last night between Severus and Harry. It turns out, as I found out this morning, that they made an old binding betrothal contract, a magical unbreakable vow."

"So their like engaged now?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"Yes, but for someone like Severus he might as well have married Harry last night, that or become his slave. He's a natural Legilimens Hermione. He cannot form entanglements lightly. That is one of the many reasons he remained so distant from everyone during the war. If he'd have bonded with a partner he'd have been bonded for life and couldn't have gone against their wishes even if it went against the oaths he took to Albus," Minerva explained.

"But that's a good thing, Harry wouldn't ever leave Severus if he got a chance at a relationship. He's been crushing on the Half-Blood Prince since he first started reading the notes in Advanced Potion Making in our sixth year. When he found out it was Severus, he was devastated because he thought he'd never have a chance. Then he found out the truth about Severus's role and he thought he'd have a chance. So if they bonded last night then that's wonderful!" Hermione said clearly not understanding why Harry was so upset.

"Yes and for the most part they would have been happy, or at least had a good chance at it. The gift of a bonded Legilimens is unconditional love. Severus would have been dedicated to Harry in the way we all wish from our partners. That type of love and dedication that we read about in Faire tales. Not nearly as perfect, of course, but close enough. That's not what's wrong Hermione, but it's important that you both understand why what I am about to tell you is devastating to Harry," Minerva informed her gently. Her voice growing heavy and sorrowful, "at the moment Severus is in the Hospital Wing fighting for his life."

"What?" Molly asked concerned, "Minerva what has happened he was fine. He said so himself, he wasn't hit with any curses or hexes during the ceremony. Please tell me we didn't miss something." Hermione gasped in tearful fear as she had been the one to check him and heal his back. Had she missed something she wondered. Harry shook his head. 

"No Molly, nothing like that. We discovered this morning that he is pregnant from his evening with Harry. Now normally we wouldn't even consider that for weeks yet, but it showed up in the deep scans Poppy performed when he passed out in his office. His magic is unstable and being drained severely to create both the womb for the infant and to sustain the new life taking root. It's a magic conceptions and therefore will be a magically powerful child. Extremely rare and very dangerous for a fully healthy male to undertake. It hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Severus is far from healthy. He was still recovering from the Venom in his system and his magic was being taxed by it's elimination. Now he isn't magically strong enough to sustain his own healing body and that of the infant, but he will try. It might well kill him as his magic drains more and more and the venom spreads through his system." Minerva explained softly.

"Family can donate magic during pregnancy to the mother. Often it is the father who will do it in a particularly risky pregnancy to aid the infant survive. Sometimes other family members are needed since no single one donor can focus enough magic. Especially if the witch is suffering complication and at risk herself," Molly said. Minerva regarded her calmly. She didn't know much about it.

"When I was pregnant with the twins my brother's and Arthur all gave me magic during the last month or they would have been born too early and their chances of survival would have been too low for our liking," Molly explained at the perplexed look. "Our healer at the time explained how it worked, it was something old pure-blood families did because they had such a hard time with conception that carrying to term often required a vast amount of magic. It's why single child families are so often seen in pure-blood lines when they don't mix with half-bloods or muggle-burns."

"Could it work even if the donors are not related by blood?" Hermione asked.

"I believe it would depend on what the definition of family was to both individuals and thereby their magic. I'm certain Harry could, but I'm not sure if anyone else could. I know I'd be more then willing to try," Molly said.

"As would I," Hermione said. 

"There are many at Hogwarts who would. I trust the two of you can inform the guests when they arrive? I wish to go back to Hogwarts and see if Poppy has news. I'll join you later, likely be a little late to dinner so start without me," Minerva said rising.

"We'll save you a plane Minerva dear, don't worry, I'll tell my brood once they are all here. I know that Bill will want to help. He owes his life to Severus and has not forgotten," Molly said with a smile walking Minerva to the Floo.

\-- -- -- --

It was a tense group that was sitting around the table when Minerva returned from the Hospital Wing late that night with news from Poppy. Fred and George sat with their fiancé's Padma Patil and Angelina Jonson respectively. All four were rather somber, that was rather odd for them. Bill was there and he looked troubled. Fleur kept looking over at Teddy and Victoire who where fed and sitting in a playpen next to her chair playing. Ron and Hermione sat next to a silent and clearly depressed Harry. Molly and Arthur were silently watching their family. While Arthur and Lucius talked in hushed tones. Lucius looked regal as ever, but the pain in his eyes was evident. He looked like he was waiting for news he knew would gut him. Narcissa was talking with Astoria and the two looked as though they had been crying from the redness around their eyes. Draco looked lost, but determined, much as he had during sixth year. When he'd made up his mind to fight alongside his Godfather. Remus was trying to make Harry feel better as much as he could, while Tonks alternated from watching the toddlers from where she sat next to Fleur and glaring at her plate. Tonks's normal cheerful self was absent. Her hair was bone white and lay flat and dead. 

Silence fell when Minerva slid her seat out and sat down next to Molly. Everyone looked at her, the meal all but forgotten.

"He woke up half an hour ago, he's resting in a potion induced dreamless sleep. He's stable," Minerva told them. The light that came into their eyes filled with relief. "Tomorrow he can have visitors and Poppy is willing to try allowing those closest to him to feed him magic if they wish to try. She's limited the list to Harry, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Remus, Bill and Tonks. If he responds well she'll allow other's to try if it's still evident he requires more magic then he has available. Right now he's weak and exhausted, but he's a fighter. A survivor. He won't go easily, so we have to be strong for him. He wouldn't want us to make a fuss."

"What is Poppy basing her list off of Minerva?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Bill owes Severus a life dept, as does Fleur and Victoire. Fleur is too far along her own pregnancy that magic sharing might harm her or the baby. Victoire is too little. Poppy figures the magic that seals the life dept might make it possible for Bill to offer his magic and Severus's not to reject it. The Malfoy family has been close to Severus, he is after all Draco's Godfather and he might as well be a brother to Lucius and Narcissa. Remus and Tonks have shared mental links with Severus during the war. That kind of magic with someone like Severus leaves a trace. She believes they can use that trace to allow the transference of magic without harming Severus. Harry is the babies father, so that goes without saying," Minerva explained.

"Astoria is likely going to be able to as well," Narcissa said in a soft voice. "She like many of the Slytherin's have seen Severus as family since they began Hogwarts. He protected them and acted as a father while they were at school. I know for a fact he saw each of his Slytherins as his own. There's a strong magical connection there."

"I'll mention it to Poppy, but she was adamant that it would only take one incompatible match to do more damage then he could safely handle at this stage. She's only barely keeping him stable as is. She insists that at this stage only guaranteed donors should even attempt. It's also quite dangerous to the donor to try. It's why it's often not done by witches who are still trying for children." Minerva said gently.

"If it could hurt Severus I'm not comfortable trying Narcissa," Astoria said shaking her head.

"She's right," Tonks said softly, "like mind links it can be quite dangerous. If anyone of us three would have been seriously injured or died while linked it would have possibly caused the other two to slip into a coma or die. These kinds of mind magics are not to be undertaken lightly. If you don't know what you're doing you can do more harm then good."

"How do we learn?" Harry asked. Feeling much like Astoria, not wanting to hurt Severus more. 

"With you Harry, it won't be hard. His magic will reach out to you, and draw what it needs from you. With you the risk will be to make sure you pull away before he drains you and causes you harm," Tonks said. "It's everyone else that will have to worry about it."

"Draco has been taught," Narcissa informed her. "Lucius and I have known how for quite a while. Astoria has yet to be taught. She will when her first child is born or if she tries with Severus we will teach her then."

"I forget you guys stick to all that pure-blood stuff sometimes, y'all seem so normal to me," Tonks said grinning at her aunt.

"Just because we are next extremists like your grandmother was doesn't mean we don't follow the old ways Nymph," Narcissa said gently. "You would do well to learn, especially now that your mother has been re-instated into the Black family and therefore you and your son are also part of the Noble and Ancient House of Black."

"Yah I know, I'm just used to mom telling me how bad it was growing up a pure-blood. Kind of makes me glad I'm Half-blood and so is my son," Tonks said with a wide smile. "Maybe I'll start coming 'round for tea more often and you can tell me all them things I'm missing."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to get to know your family Nymph," Narcissa said smiling warmly.

\-- -- -- --

Lucius walked out of the Floo and into the Weasley's living room the following morning. It still surprised him how odd it was that he found himself on friendly terms with the family he'd been fighting with for so long. It was still unusual. Oddly enough it was due to Severus that he'd begun to meet the Order of the Phoenix members over the last two years. He'd been forced to put aside his differences with Arthur and the two of them had called a truce, in order to fight side by side during the final Battle and in preparation for it. He'd allowed himself to get to know Bill and Charlie as well as Percy during that time and found them to be rather strong and decent young men. It had given him incentive to get to know Arthur. He still did not like Muggles, because of what they had done. What he'd heard both from Severus and from some of his friends. Though as he got to know more Muggles like Ted Tonks, he was forced to admit that not all of them were bad. Though he still did not trust them as a whole he had started to learn more about them. 

"Uncle Lucius?" Harry asked softly looking up at the well dress aristocrat he'd come to see as an uncle over the last year.

"Oh good Harry, you are awake and ready I see. Did you have breakfast?" Lucius asked softly. Lightly resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes sir. I got up really early. I couldn't sleep," Harry admitted. Somehow finding it easy to talk to the man who had helped him get his Lordships and teach him about the Wyzengamot and the Wizarding society. Everything else he needed to learn Lucius and Narcissa had been there to teach him. It had made dealing with the press and his status in the Wizarding world so much easier. It had also made leaving the Dersley's easier as well. He owed a lot to the Malfoys and he was surprised that he was ok with that. In fact he was grateful for it. This last year had changed him a lot more then he realized. It had changed everyone around him it seemed.

"Come along Harry, we're a little early, but I'm certain it will not be a problem," Lucius said gently as he started to lead Harry towards the Floo. 

"Where are Aunt Cissa and Draco?" Harry inquired as Lucius took out a small container of Floo Powder from his pocket. 

"Narcissa is going over some dresses with Astoria this morning and Draco has a meeting with Gringotts that cannot be delayed. They will join us as soon as they finish. It is better if we go on ahead, it might get a little crowded if all of us are there at once," Lucius said. Harry knew that he wasn't saying that their meetings and planning for Draco's wedding was more important then Severus's life, only that some things couldn't be moved around easily. He knew Narcissa and Draco would be distracted with worry, he didn't really know Astoria, but the little he knew she would worry as well. With the wedding only a month away there was likely to be many more preparation details that would require their attention. Harry's main regret and concern now was that Severus wouldn't be standing witness as Draco had so deeply wanted. It was why his wedding was in early June instead of in September like he'd wanted. To insure Severus would be able to attend the ceremony. Harry felt guilt burn at the thought of causing Draco to loose his Godfather so close to his wedding. 

Lucius's hand cupped Harry's cheek pulling the boys head up so that their eyes met. "It's not your fault Harry. Have faith. If there is one thing I know about Severus is that he can survive in situations that would kill most everyone else. If there is even a slim chance he can survive he will find it. We will help him and all will work out. You will see. He will stand with Draco and Astoria as their witness just as Draco wants. You will be there with him Harry and soon we will be planning your own Wedding. There is much to be grateful for. You cannot blame yourself. No one could have known. Or even thought that such a thing could happen. Even magic has it's limits Harry. Male conception while possible is exceptionally rare. Almost unheard of."

"How do you always know how I'm feeling?" Harry asked. This wasn't the first time Lucius had been able to tell exactly what was wrong with Harry without having to ask.

"In case it's escaped your notice Harry, I've been around Severus since he was eleven and I seventeen. If there is anyone harder to read alive I haven't met them. I learned how to read Severus after many years of studying the subtle shifts in his face and body language. It made me aware of subtle chances and now I can read your body language easily," Lucius explained. That oddly made a lot of sense to Harry who gave a tired smile.

"Do you really think things will work out for once?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes I do Harry. If for no other reason then Slytherins are stubborn and you've got four in your corner right now," Lucius said with a wry grin.

"Well Gryffindor's are stubborn too!" Harry stated bluntly with an matching smile. Though it was small.

Lucius gently squeezed his shoulder. "Come along now," he said before handing Harry a handful of Floo Powder. Harry stepped into the fireplace and dropped the Powder saying in a loud voice. "Hogwarts Infirmary."

Lucius watched him swirl away before stepping in himself and calling out, "Hogwarts Infirmary."

Stepping out of the infirmary fireplace Lucius greeted Poppy with a slight bow of his head. "How is he Madam?"

"It's Poppy dear, and he's awake. A little fatigued, and he is not leaving this infirmary until I know for a fact he has regained a balance of his magic. The venom in his system is causing problems and he is adamant about keeping the pregnancy even if it means risking his life," Poppy said. Lucius was mildly surprised she was being so open, but he likely figured Severus had given her permission to speak to a select few.

"It would have surprised me greatly if he'd have let you terminate the pregnancy even if he was guaranteed to die at it conclusion," Lucius said softly. "Severus has always dreamed of having children of his own. I've seen it in his eyes as he held Draco as a baby, even now with Teddy and Vicky his eyes are still haunted with regret at not having that chance."

"Can we see him?" Harry asked, before Poppy could respond.

"In a couple minutes. I want him to eat first," Poppy said waving to her desk, "It'll increase the chances of a positive response to receiving magic. There are risks, has anyone informed you of them?"

"I have known them since I used the method on Narcissa through her pregnancy with Draco," Lucius said. "It will not change my willingness to try and do the same for Severus. He is my brother and I owe him the life of my son and wife many times over again throughout the war. Not to mention the number of times he has saved me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my brother."

"He's my chosen, I would rather die then stand by and watch him fight for our child alone, I'll do what it takes," Harry declared vehemently, "Consequences and risks be damned! It didn't matter to anyone during the war what risks I took fighting Voldemort. I'll be damned if I allow you or anyone to tell me what risks are acceptable to take for my family!"

"Harry," Lucius said gently tightening his hold on the man's shoulder. The vibrant green gaze met his and a slight blush tinged the man's face. 

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just so much was asked and expected of me since I was eleven and even before then. Now that I can have everything I want, I'm willing to take all the risks involved and then some. It just feels like now that I'm choosing to take the risks to have what I want, it's too risky for me. It's not right Lucius. It's not!"

"I know Harry, but Poppy never approved of what was done to you Harry, she's said so on many occasions. She cares about you and Severus both Harry," Lucius said gently.

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said turning sad green eyes to meet the hurt gaze of the mediwitch. 

"It's quite alright Harry, I just wanted to make sure you knew the risks. I wasn't suggesting that you don't help Severus. I'm sorry that we asked so much of you Harry. That we never got to show you the same care as other students and children get. I'm sorry," Poppy said with tears in her eyes. Harry took a step towards her and was soon enveloped in a hug. Lucius stood silently as they both wept and hugged and reconciled the hurt that had been done. 

"Maybe we should take a cup of tea before we go and see Severus," Lucius suggested.

"Yes that would be best, he certainly doesn't need emotionally wrought visitors," Poppy said with a small laugh. She called a house elf and ordered a light tea before settling down into one of the comfortable chairs she kept in the corner of her office in the event she had visitors she needed to deliver bad news to. Such as informing parents that their child was seriously injured. She indicated that Lucius and Harry should take a seat. Which they did. Harry sipped his tea in silence. Lucius and Poppy made light conversation as they enjoyed their tea. Once they were done they slowly rose and Poppy led them to where Severus was located.

* * *

Severus woke slowly, his eyes blinking in the almost pitch black room. The sharp antiseptic scent told him that he was in the infirmary. He sighed. He felt drained and fatigued, nearly exhausted. His body was sore and he could feel the familiar burning in his blood of the poison. He wondered briefly if the events of the last year had been a dream. No surely not. It couldn’t be. He let his mind fall back into the familiar rhythms of Occulmency and there right at his most secret core he felt it. An almost imperceptible pull towards a location to the south-east. He blinked his eyes to clear them. So no it hadn’t been a dream. That was at least a relief. The only thing he couldn’t figure out was why he had poison seeping back into his blood and why his magic was being drained so badly. He needed to figure out the residual draining of his magic before anything else could be analyzed. Time to use a spell he’d invented when he’d been a Death Eater and needed to know if his magic was being syphoned by the Dark Lord and for what purpose. 

“ostende mihi faciem omnis fluxus magicae,” Severus whispered out softly with his eyes closed, concentrating on a very small amount of his magic, the spell didn’t require much by any standards, but he felt rather drained. Slowly he opened his eyes as he felt that small drop of magic sweep through his body. He watched as the colours of his magical flow lines, like veins, glowed a dull blue almost black. Showing that his magic was indeed being drawn away, he followed the flow until he could see the bright concentration of nearly clear white surrounded by yellow, orange, red, purple and slowly trickling to blue as it swept outwards. The concentration of his magic was right above his abdomen. He blinked. 

That had not been what he’d expected. 

Frowning Severus wondered if he had enough strength to cast the next spell that would reveal exactly what his magic was doing. He knew this next spell would drain even more of his magic, but he wanted to know. Needed to know.

“Don’t you dare Severus!” Poppy’s sharp voice cut through his thoughts causing him to turn and gaze at her. His eyebrow rose in clear question. “Oh don’t give me that look young man! Your foolish idiocy has led to your current state!” Poppy ranted at him.

“Enough Poppy, either tell me what is going on or remain silent while I figure exactly what is going on,” Severus barked loosing patience. He was exhausted and no closer to understanding why he’d passed out in his office nor how long he’d been unconscious or why his magic was pooling in one place rather then continuing to heal him of the venom still present in his system.

“Severus, I’m sorry,” Poppy said in a resigned tone sliding down to sit on the edge of the bed, her hand gently coming to rest on his. “You’ve had us all very worried. You’ve been unconscious for nearly a day. Severus if you hadn’t woken, you wouldn’t have survived.” Poppy said bluntly tears in her eyes. Severus merely raised an eyebrow at her. Not at all in the mood for overemotional females. “You bonded to Harry 35 hours ago, however something else happened at the same time. Severus you are pregnant,” Poppy tried to explain gently. 

“That’s not possible,” Severus stated bluntly. It hadn’t happened in over two thousand years. There simply wasn’t any way for males to get pregnant anymore. That magic had died out with the line of Merlin.

“Actually Severus it is, I grant you’re the first in two thousand years to have the magic required, but you very much are pregnant. It’s too early to show on a normal tests of course, but your magical signature and the combined magic of you and Harry is creating a new life. Right now your magic is build. Well for lack of a better term a womb inside of your abdomen. Your internal organs are being magically rearranged as will most of your internal anatomy. You will soon have both male and female genitalia that will last until the birth of the child. Then your magic will undergo another drastic rearrangement of your anatomy to return you back to your true state.”

“As fascinating as this anatomy lesson is Poppy, kindly explain why the magical drain is releasing the venom back into my bloodstream?” Severus interrupted after a short pause.

“As I explained nine months ago when I released you from my care, your magic is severely weakened from both the battle and from the severe damage you took as well as the severing effect of he-who-must-not-be-name’s death had on the Dark Mark. That left your magical core nearly depleted Severus. The magic we used to halt the venom’s spread and heal you as best we could did not fully remove the venom. The venom is slowly being drained from your system by magic, your magic to be exact. As you regained your magical strength your magic was diverted to dealing with the venom and further healing of your body. It’s only been a year Severus, you are by no means fully healed or even remotely fully recovered. This strain to your magic on top of your current condition is leaving you in a weakened state.” Poppy explained. “There is one thing I can do to reverse the drain, but I fear you are not going to like it.”

“If you so much as suggest that I terminate the pregnancy. A miracle even in our world. I will hex you into next weak Poppy,” Severus said in a cold deadly soft voice. 

“Then I’m afraid there isn’t much I can do. Your magic will rebalance at the end of 73 hours. Until then you are likely to slip into a coma and slowly die,” Poppy said in a strained voice. “Severus your chances of survival are slim, even if you terminate, they are nearly nonexistent if you follow through.”

“I will not repeat myself Poppy, find another way,” Severus stated bluntly. Determination making his black eyes sharp. “I wish to see Harry.”

“He is at the Weasley’s, he will come later,” Poppy told him still speaking in that same weepy strained voice. “You need to eat breakfast. I will return once you’re done to continue this conversation.” With that Poppy summoned a house elf and ordered breakfast. Insuring he was sitting up and had the train set on a bedside table she slid into place before leaving him alone. 

Severus ate slowly and deliberately while he thought. His mind was still reeling in shock. Not only should it be impossible, but he was knowing literally the day after it happened. Everything about this was beyond his wildest imagination. There was no way that this could be happening. Yet it was. He sighed. Why was life always so complicated? Pushing the maudlin thoughts to the side as they wouldn’t do anything Severus was determined to set his analytical mind to the task. 

The main problem was the Venom. From what he knew of it the poison was potent, preventing healing of the wound, which had resulted in severe scaring. The combination of enhancement curses had prevented the antidote, which he’d been stocking since Arthur Weasley’s attack, from fully working. There was also an unusual affect from the Horcrux that the snake had been turned into resulting in a Dark Magic taint or poisoning from occurring. The Dark Magic slowed and altered any magical healing used. The Dark Magic needed to be fully combated, that was simple enough, but dangerous. Once the Dark magic was dealt with he would need to figure out how to counter the charms that had been woven into the venom. He frowned wondering if he could get Filius to pull them apart from a sample of pure distilled venom. He could distil a sample from his blood.

Severus wasn’t sure how long he spent calculating and thinking about the solution to the venom problem when he heard a voice distinctly familiar that caused him to blink his eyes open and stare at the figure framed by the light of the hall.

“What nefarious plan are you coming up with Severus?” Lucius Malfoy asked as he stepped into the room.

“A solution to the antidotes lack of complete effect,” Severus stated bluntly. 

“You should be resting,” Harry stated darkly walking up to the bed with a worried from. Severus could read more then his surface emotions now. He could sense the full depth of the boys fear, the pain and the regrets he held. Frowning he reached out and cupped Harry’s face.

“Do you regret bonding to me so very much?” Severus whispered out ignoring Lucius.

“Of course not! How could you even think that?!” Harry demanded hot with anger. Severus frowned as his emotions shifted more. He blinked slowly at Harry.

“Then why did your regret and pain increase when your gaze fell upon me?” Severus inquired again in that same soft tone. Emotionless and cold. Withdrawn so his own emotions couldn’t be heard. Though he knew if Harry tried he could very well know that Severus was concerned and hurt by the thought that Harry felt any form of regret.

“Severus, for all intensive purposes your my fiancée! You’re carrying my child. Something that shouldn’t even be possible. And just when I learn of the miracle that is life, I am told your life is going to be the cost of our child’s life. How am I suppose to come to terms with that?” Harry asked with tear filled eyes.

“I will not die Harry, I have survived when all odds were against me time and again. I will do so again,” Severus stated simply, running his thumb over Harry’s cheeks pushing the tears away.

“How can you be so certain?” Harry asked.

“Because back then only obligation and sheer force of will kept me going when all odds were against me. Now, now there is a force stronger then that even. A force that made this very thing possible. Love,” Severus said gently. “Not some sappy sentimental drivel the Headmaster spouted, but the same love that kept me bound to Lily and allowed me to break the oath of bondage to the Dark Lord. The same love that kept Narcissa by Lucius’s side even while she suffered immeasurably for it. The same love that allowed Lily to give her life in a protection so strong even the killing curse could not harm you. That is what will keep me alive even through this.”

“Enough for now, Severus you need to rest,” Poppy declared bustling over to them and glaring at Harry. “It has been suggested that a magical transfer of energy could aid in stabilizing your magic, much as wizards do for their pregnant wives during a hard pregnancy. Are you willing to try it?” 

“Of course,” Severus responded.

“Are you aware of how the ritual is performed?” Poppy inquired. 

“I am,” Severus responded. 

“I will be monitoring both your vitals while you do this,” Poppy announced. “Harry get into position. We will begin with you and then if Severus is still stable enough we will attempt the same with Lucius.”

Harry backed up just far enough that he could take both of Severus’s hand’s in his as he sat down on the bed facing his fiancée. His hands closed arm over Severus’s and their fingers intertwined. Severus met Harry’s gaze. Letting all his mental shields fall away until he was fully open and deeply connected to Harry through their shared bond. 

~It’s alright Harry, just relax and let the magic do the rest. You don’t need to do anything. Just focus on your intent, your magic will do the rest. Will it to flow between us. Will your magic to follow the bond much as the tide of a river pushes the water from the seat to a lake.~

Severus’s strong mental voice calmed Harry and Severus could feel Harry relax with his words. He kept gently coaxing Harry until he felt the first thrum of power flood into his body. The emirate rejuvenation of that simple pulse was almost orgasmic. Severus couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips. He knew his heart rate had increased as his breathing had also picked up speed and he could feel the same reaction from Harry. It took Severus a few minutes to adjust before he could get his breathing back under control. He coaxed Harry through the breathing exercises with him so that they could both calm down to allow the magic to flow more easily between them. It was wholly unusually. It was unlike when he’d done this with Narcissa. There was no tiredness, no fatigue. He could sense an equilibrium being established between himself and Harry. Almost like they were becoming one in magic as they had in mind. Like they were deepening their bond. 

There came a time, some indeterminate amount of it later, when he felt Harry growing tired from the magical strain and he pulled back from the link severing their connection. 

“What was that?” Harry asked breathlessly as he blinked almost owlishly up at Severus. 

“I believe we have completed the magical bonding between us. Where I had been the only one bonded before, now we are both bonded magically. It would appear that you willingly initiated a mutual bonding through the bond we had created. We are now fully bonded in magic and soul. Once we are wed we will be bonded in flesh as well. Thus truly one,” Severus explained softly. Still in awe. This had been something he had never expected. 

“Harry you need to take a rejuvenating potion, but otherwise you are unharmed from this, I believe I would call this a success,” Poppy declared finishing up her scans, “Severus you are showing remarkable improvement! Do you feel up to trying again this time with Lucius? I’m hopeful that with the added influx of magic you might have enough magical strength to halt the spread of the venom and prevent further damage to your system. It would buy us time to find a more complete solution,” Poppy went on to explain.

“I believe so, I would however ask that you bring Filius to see me after, I wish to speak to him about some charms work,” Severus stated.

“If you are stable enough then yes I’ll ask Filius to visit,” Poppy stated and nodded for Lucius to take Harry’s place. 

The transfer from Lucius was much different then with Harry. It felt cold and required a lot more force on Lucius’s part for much smaller gain. He presumed that Lucius must feel as he had after he’d helped Lucius and Narcissa during her final month of pregnancy with Draco. He could feel the burning in his vein decreasing to a nearly unnoticeable level when Lucius withdrew sweaty and looking exhausted. He was handed a potion from Harry which he downed quickly before sinking into the chair by the bed and resting his eyes. 

“As I feared, there is a greater tole on you Lucius then Harry. We will have to be much more particular about who else we allow to try, it could prove more detrimental then helpful and I will not allow Severus to undertake any further undo risks,” Poppy stated bluntly. 

“I am fairly certain I will not require more then one more day of treatments Poppy, that should provide sufficient time for Filius and I to find a solution to the complex charms that prevent the antidote from working to completion. The Dark Magic taint will be far easier to deal with and though dangerous, it will be the safest time to try the treatment.” Severus’s statement was cold and calculated, just as he used to sound during the war when he reported to the Order of the Phoenix and it terrified Poppy to the core. That voice always hid the darker truths from everyone. She could see that Harry felt the same, but for a whole new reason. His eyes were cold and frosted green. He was watching Severus closely as though looking for confirmation.

“Severus,” there was clear warning in Poppy’s voice.

“Poppy, get Filius,” Harry ordered in a frosted tone that left no room for arguments. Poppy looked at him and would have argued, but she could see in his eyes that he would get to the bottom of Severus’s cryptic words more then she ever could. She gave a faint nod and Harry turned to Lucius. “Can you stand?”

A long moment passed as the two looked at each other before Lucius nodded, “I need to be going, Narcissa will be waiting for me at the Manor. We will return later to visit with Draco and Astoria,” With that Lucius left sweeping from the room as though nothing had happened. Poppy followed slower casting Severus a worried frown on her way out. Harry stood still at the bedside of his fiancée while he waited for the door to close. He cast as series of locking and privacy charms at the door before meeting the endless black eyes. 

“What aren’t you telling them Severus?” Harry asked bluntly. His voice firm. Severus gazed at Harry with cold eyes. There was clear calculation in his gaze. Harry wondered briefly if Severus would attempt to lie to him, but it soon became evident that Severus wasn’t considering lying.

“Dark Magic isn’t just a poison you can syphon out of someone Harry,” Severus stated bluntly. Harry nodded, he knew that. He’d been a Horcrux for Merlin’s sake. “When that magic is removed it has repercussions for the individual,” Severus continued. Again Harry knew that so he merely nodded. He’d gone to an in-between state where he could have chosen to move on into the beyond or come back to the land of the living. It had seriously messed with his magic coming back. “It alters you in some fundamental way, right now the taint is in me. It hasn’t affected our child, but should it remain in me during the formation of the child’s magic it will fundamentally alter our child’s magic permanently. Irrevocably. Just as too much Dark Magic being used by the carrier of the child will alter the child’s fundamental magic during conception, much as alcohol use during pregnancy can result in fetus alcohol syndrome.”

“Ok so far I think I understand. The taint from all the dark magic used on you and from you could affect the child,” Harry reiterated to make sure he understood. It wasn’t a secret that Severus had used a lot of Dark Magic and been exposed to far more. Everyone knew that. “Is that why the Death Eater Children were more prone to Dark Magic?”

“One of many reasons yes, it is something I discovered quite by accident while trying to help Narcissa with Draco’s sudden acclimation for the Dark Arts. The child was displaying levels of accidental magic far stronger when he would be angry and lashing out then when he was wishing for something like a toy from upstairs or his father’s attention. It worried Narcissa. She feared he was developing what has been labeled as the Black Madness. All these conditions are caused by many reasons, one of them is inbreeding as the pure-bloods breed too closely, another however is their proclivity for Dark Magic.” Severus paused before resuming his lecture.

“Back well over two thousand years ago, there was not a divide in magic as there is today. There wasn’t Dark Magic and Light Magic. There was only magic and intention. Your intention would drive your magic, but much like what muggles call DNA, magic can be mutated. If you remember the legends of King Arthur, Morgana’s proclivity was towards what we would now label as Death Magic. She used it so much that when she carried her child to term Mordred’s magic was stronger when he used spells alined with what we call Dark Magic. The same began to happen to Nimueh, Merlin’s daughter, his use of magic was Life Magic and he used it almost exclusively along with some illusionary and fundamental magic. That magic we now call Light Magic. So began the separation of magic into categories, we assigned labels to these categories as Light and Dark as the power of the magic increased through generations. Thus labelling families as light and dark themselves. Do you see what I’m explaining?”

“I’ve never studied magic like this Severus, or history, you know that. So I’m vaguely understanding the concept. Though really you should talk to Hermione about this,” Harry said laughing at the end. He was clearly growing lost in the lecture. It was interesting and all, but he just didn’t see the here and now relevance. 

“Yes she always was the more intellectual of you lot,” Severus said wryly. “It’s a wonder she wasn’t a Ravenclaw.”

“The hat wanted to put her there, but she chose to be in Gryffindor,” Harry said shrugging he’d asked her the same thing, “anyways, what’s all this got to do with you?”

“Everything Harry!” Severus said with a drawn out sight. Merlin help him. “The reason that the pure-blood lines are going extinct and extant is because they are mutating not just their magic, but their physical beings as well. This is why when Narcissa began to look for a pledge match for Draco that would hopefully lead to a betrothal and eventual union, she asked me to look into the matter. She didn’t want Draco’s children to be affected by what she’d dub the blood curse. It’s not a curse of course, it’s simple biology. The Greengrass family is relatively new to Europe, they are not therefor of the same mixture of European families as the other eligible matches Narcissa had for her son. By introducing new blood and magic into the family by the union and ceremony of old Blood Magic Rituals that are still used in traditional wizarding weddings Narcissa will be introducing fresh magic into her bloodlines. Malfoy, Black, Greengrass, and Triskell will combine together. Just as Prince, Snape, Evans and Potter bloodlines and magic combine together in us and our child will be a mix of that combined blood.”

“Alright so the fact that were half-bloods means our blood is more stable?” Harry inquired utterly lost in this.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “suffice it to say that our magic is derived only partly from our mothers familial magic. The other part of our magic is derived from some other source that we do not as of yet fully understand. Now that is not what is important. What is important is that the Potter family is known for it’s use of Light Magic, while the Prince family is known for it’s use of Neutral Magic.”

“What’s Neutral Magic?” Harry asked interrupting. Severus glowered at him darkly and hissed out his answer.

“It is a combination of Dark and Light Magic, often known as Grey Magic,” Severus’s patience was wearing thin and his hissed response was dark. “Now moving on. The magic that was used mark me involved placing a small portion of the Dark Lord’s clearly Dark Magic,” Severus emphasized the word dark loudly, “as well as a small sliver of his soul. Not like a Horcux, but more like a bond that ties a slave to it’s master. Those two pieces merged in time with my own magic becoming a part of it. Thus altering my natural magic. My repeated us and exposure to Dark Magic for the last twenty or so years has also changed my magic. Thus even with the leeching affect that the removal of the Dark Mark had on my magic it didn’t return it to it’s natural state. It is is still for lack of a better term corrupted or tainted. Just as your magic is from constant exposure to a Horcrux for seventeen years. Even when it was destroyed and you were partially purified your magic didn’t return to it’s natural state. For you that is nearly impossible to do at this point as you’ve had your taint through your magic’s formative years, therefore you might loose your magic completely from a purification ritual. I haven not. My magic was altered in my late adolescent years. Adding to that the taint located in the venom of a Horcux infused snake bite and you get what is otherwise known as a perfect storm. This particular wedge of Dark Magic was allowed greater influence of my magic as I had been nearly drained of it. Thus I had a greater replenishment of magic to undergo and therefore a stronger hold of the Dark Magic.”

“I still don’t get it,” Harry stated blinking. Why was Severus going on and on about theory.

“Yes I am well aware of that, however, you should strive to understand more rather then look for the most action packed solution to every problem Potter!” Severus snapped getting truly frustrated. To him all knowledge was power and it would prove the case in this instance.

“The point Harry, is simple. I must undergo a purification ritual in order to purge the taint from my magic and return it to it’s natural state. This will in essence increase my magic potential as it will re-align my magic to my nature,” Severus stated bluntly. His voice growling a little warmer and softer as he felt and saw the hurt in Harry from his previous outburst. He did not however apologize. 

“So it’s necessary for you and for the baby that you do this? Even though there’s bound to be a lot of risks you’re not telling me?” Harry stated.

“Yes and Yes, though the risk is quite simple. The ritual fails and I die,” Severus stated bluntly.

“That’s not simple!” Harry all but yelled. 

“Actually it is. Few things in magic are ever this simple. The ritual is extremely complex, but the magical trade is simple. My life is the payment, my magic is both the cost and the reward should it succeed. Ideally my heart would only stop for less then a minute, which is the time it takes for the life crystal to absorb my life into it and either find it worthy and send it back or find it lacking and devour it.” Severus explained.

“Your going to trust your life to a CRYSTAL?! Are you insane?” Harry thundered loudly. 

“Not anymore then I was yesterday when I trusted you with my life.” Severus stated wryly.

“Oh very funny Severus. I am not a crystal for crying out loud. I’m a living breathing person who can think!” Harry all but yelled in response.

“There are four theories on the formations of the crystals potter depending on which of the four fundamental magical theorems you believe in. Personally I don’t care how they were formed. The crystal is a tool of judgement. Stored in the vaults of Gryngotts until such time as the heir of Merlin comes to claim it again. Regardless it is used by the Goblins in purity rituals. They have of course fallen out of favour over the last century. They are not mindless nor are they crystals per see. They are living. No one really knows what or whom is trapped inside the cage, but there is an entity there. A living breathing being as you so eloquently put it.” Severus answered calmly.

“So your going to trust your life to some random stranger?” Harry asked. Again. Wanting Severus to see the ludicrousness of the idea. 

“Mr. Potter might I suggest rather then questioning my sanity, you inquire of Miss Granger-Weasley to research the matter further. This discussion grows tiresome.” Severus’s cold drawl sounded just as it had in Potion Class all those years and left Harry feeling like a chastised child. He looked down away from Severus clearly hurt by the words. “There is no need to look so dejected Harry, I am merely stating my distaste for this particular circular conversation. I would like to rest before Filius meets me here. It has been a trying morning after all.”

“I’m sorry Severus,” Harry said sighing. “Research was never my interest.”

“Clearly,” Severus stated with a small smile. “That is why I will continue to do the research, and I will be the one educating our children, while you will be the fun one.”

“Quite likely actually,” Harry admitted with a wide grin. Harry settled down and Severus leaned back to recline against the pillows more comfortably allowing his eyes to close. 

A firm knock sounded and woke Severus up almost immediately. He blinked his eyes owlishly as he looked over at the door trying to re-orient himself. Harry had flicked his wand at the door which had opened to reveal Filius standing there with Minerva. They both came in and walked towards him. Minerva conjuring seats for them to sit by his bedside. 

“Thank you for the raised platform in my classroom Severus. It just came in today. That will be much easier to use to teach the students rather then standing on the books. And thank you for the new bookshelves. They do tidy up the room nicely. Much better!” Filius stated.

“Why Albus didn’t do something soon I shall never know,” Minerva added darkly.

“Do not be too harsh on Albus Minerva he was running a war on limited resources, we have much more support from the Governors now then we ever did before,” Filius added gently patting her arm.

“Yes well Severus does have friends and the families who supported You-Know-Who have all made quite generous donations to the school during it’s reconstruction,” Minerva stated.

“That would be Lucius’s doing Minerva,” Severus stated. “He convinced the Minister to and I quote, ‘allow the prominent families the chance to make amends for their misguided deeds in the form of monetary donations to be redistributed by the ministry as reparation for the damage those mistakes made rather then sending two thirds of the wizarding population of Great Britain to Azkaban.’ He did of course have a point,” Severus said.

“Well regardless the funds are appreciated and much needed,” Minerva huffed.

“Yes and they are allowing us to move Hogwarts ahead into the future as we have long wanted to do,” Severus stated bluntly. “However that is not what I have asked you here to discuss.”

“Still as apposed to small talk and pleasantries as ever I see Severus,” Minerva said with a small smile. “It’s good to see you being yourself lad.”

“Thank you Minerva,” Severus answered giving the woman a small rare smile. “Now Filius I require your assistance. In my lab down in the basement, behind the picture of Salazar Slytherin there is a vial of distilled venom from my blood. I need you to analyze and catalogue the charms that are present in the sample. If you know any of the counter charms for them please note those as well.”

“That won’t be a problem. How do I get into your lab?” Filius inquired. Knowing that even if he knew the password for Severus’s dungeon lab he’d never get past all the wards. Severus was notorious for his wards. Most were pretty sure that if the castle were utterly destroyed the only part that remained would be that lab.

“Tell Salazar you need access, he’ll know I sent you,” Severus stated. Not bothering to elaborate. Filius raised an eyebrow at him, but remained silent on the matter. 

“I will return later when I have exhausted my research,” Filius stated rising. He left Severus alone with Harry and Minerva. Minerva was watching him keenly.

“Minerva, could you kindly contact Hermione and inform her that I desire to speak with her regarding a research proposal I wish her to conduct,” Severus inquired.

“What’s this about Severus?” Minerva asked curious.

“As you are no doubt aware I have been doing many varying lines of search on a number of topics. The latest of these regards magical theory. There are a number of muggle sources on something called DNA that I must acquire. Hermione has become my go too when it comes to muggle sources of information. She has been able to acquire quite a few interesting books she proposed to use in her lessons. Much more relevant and in-depth information on Muggle Society, technology and all that. I am certain she could find what I am looking for. I also believe that as a Healer she will find this information rather interesting and might even consider specializing in this branch of magic. We shall see however,” Severus stated.

“Well it wouldn’t be too hard to contact her yourself. The Weasley clan plan on visiting you later this afternoon. As does Remus, Andromeda, Tonks and Teddy.” Minerva informed him rising. “You should rest, you will have quite the afternoon if I am not mistaken.” With that Minerva left. Severus frowned. If he didn’t know better he’d be wondering if the woman hadn’t contacted the whole Order. The Weasley's he could understand seeing as they were Harry’s adoptive family. The Lupin and Tonks Family were also quite close to Harry. Kingsley was likely to visit since he’d been present when all this happened. As for the Malfoy's they might as well be his family. No in all reality this wasn’t all that much of a surprise. At least there would only be two small children present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Google Translate:  
> ostende mihi faciem omnis fluxus magicae |—> show me the flow of magic
> 
> Explanation:  
> Yes I know the Greengrass family is part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families and I know that they are British and all that, but for this story the family Immigrated from America after Darius Greengrass married Elsa Triskell a pure-blood witch also from America. Darius was offered a position at the Ministry that would provide him better benefits and that he enjoyed more. Elsa wanted to raise her family. They had Astoria in Britain but Daphne was born in America. 
> 
> I apologize if you don’t agree with this or find it too OOC. However, it’s necessary for my storyline so I am using it.


End file.
